FOR MORE THAN A FRIEND
by alysef
Summary: Maxie is the only thing standing in the way of Johnny's dimise. They'll hide from Sonny's wrath all the while coming closer to the realization that all Maxie does isn't just because Johnny is a friend
1. A Rush to Save

(_Okay, so this is my first ever attpemt at fanfiction so please be gentle. I would like for everyone to give feed back whenever possible even if it's bad. I can take it. Sorry for it being short, i thought i'd test this out 1st. Don't worry the next chapter is alot longer if feedback goes well. So this story picks up a few months after Sonny's trial. Johnny has continued to cause problems for Sonny's shipments and business to the point that Sonny is beyond diplomacy. This is a dissolution of Spixie and the birth of Jomax. This is how i would write it for sweeps, so for those of you who love Jomax, here's my take. Enjoy_)

Sonny paced back and forth in his office at the coffee shop with Jason looking on intently. The atmosphere of pure anger was brewing when Sonny's rage cut through the air. "I want him DEAD!!!" Jason tried to reason with his friend but it was a done deal. Sonny had mad up his mind. Johnny would have to die. Spinelli shook with fear at the booming of Sonny's voice as he screamed like a child throwing a temper tantrum. It would seem that no one would stop this but low and behold Maxie Jones had been right outside the door when Sonny gave the order once more with feeling. "John Zacchara has caused me trouble for the last time Jason, I mean it i want him dead." Maxie's eyes grew with shock. "How could that self absorbed mobster do this to her friend. Not if she could help it, she thought. Before she knew it her heels were clicking out of the coffee shop and taking her as fast as she could to get to Johnny. Both Jason and Spinelli both heard but dismissed the sound as the were more focused on the mob bosses triad. Maxie would have to move fast, once an order was given, Jason was if not anything efficient at following orders and killing. She dialed fast but kept getting his voice mail. Maxie felt she at least had a good enough head start to get to him even if he didn't answer the phone. She had to get to johnny in time, there was just no other option in her mind. Her speedomiter reached speeds of 100 down the dark roads of port charles. The constant busy signal from his phone infuriated her.

"Figures the one time I really need you to answer the phone the lines busy!"

With Maxie constatntly dialing and getting the voice mail, her attention wasn't on the sharp piece of metal in the road. The sound of a loud pop followed by tire screech filled the air right along with her curses. "Dammit!!!" she said in one breath jumping out of the car. She surveyed the damages and kicked her tire cursing for a bit more till the urgency of time came to her. She dashed off runnign in her stillettos only stopping to take them off and carry them. "Zacchara, you better be alive when i get there!!! Uhg, my feet."

Johnny sat on his desk at the garage with a look of saddness on his face. He would periodically lok down and see Maxie's call and reject it. Now was not thie time to talk about whatever fashion or Kate crisis she had, his relationship was coming to an end. Olivia had just told him the one thing ( other than you're about to die) he didn't want to hear. She was confessing that her feelings for him were deep but that to take their relationship to the next level and move in . . .was not such a good idea. She saw from the moment he testified against Sonny that he was trending toward the Mob, to her it was just like when she saw sonny going down the same path. Slipping further and further in to crime.

"John, you know I love you, more than I care to even admit, but I. . .I just can't do this anymore" said Olivia as she shifted away from Johnny and his grasp around her waist.

"Olivia wait-"

"We had a good run, more than a good run, but it'd time we let go."

Her hand grasped the side of his face and she cracked a smile while is heart broke.

"It's Sonny. . . isn't it" Johnny said with a twinge of tension in his voice but he would as a question that only silence would answer. Her hand slipped from his cheek and she kissed his lips and backed away. Johnny felt like his chest had been ripped open as she walked away. He turned so she wouldn't see that she had gotten to him but he knew she would never admit it but her heart still belonged to the boy from Bensonhurst. It was then he knew . . .Sonny Corinthos was going to get his. Sonny had taken sister, his organization and now his girl, Johnny wouldn't let this stand. It was then that the door flung open to his garage and a hail of bullets ensued. After that, there was nothing but an eerie silence, the kind that only accompanied death.

In the distance Maxie heard contious banging sounds, her heart sank but it it didn't break her stride she could see the lights to the garage. She picked up the pace. By the time Maxie got close enough she could see the door ajar from the lot and as she got closer she saw the bullet ridden garage front. Her heart pounded in her chest as if it were going to explode, she was too late. She ran faster only to fling the door open to the garage and see shell casings and blood on teh floor. Next was a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Jason. Her eyes welled with tears and her fists found their way to his face and chest. Something in Jason felt sorry for the blonde. He knew that Johnny was a friend and that she was hurting but his loyalties were with Sonny as always. Right behind him was a guilt ridden spinelli. She would unleash her wrath on them both.

"YOU MURDERER!!!!" she screamed

"Fair maximiesta-"

"Don't you dare call me that, not after what you both did!!!!!!!!"

Jason would try to interject but Maxie's pain of losing a friend would over shout his reasoning's.

"Johnny was only trying to do the same thing Sonny would, He wanted someone to pay for his sisters death, it wasn't like he was killing anyone" Maxie said over her tears.

"It was just business." Nothing Jason said would've been more of a blow to her heart than that. She had lost a friend because of a business. The thought made her sick. The look on her face was enough for Spinelli to recognize that it would be best for Jason and he to leave his maximiesta to her grief.

"So did you do it yourself or did you get one of your mindles goons to do the dirty work"

"Maxie you know I can't talk about business" Jason said backing away.

"Of course you didn't, you wouldn't have brought Spinelli, so i guess this measn you came to see if the job was finished huh?"

By this time Maxie was struggling to put together complete sentances between sobbs.

"Fair Maximiesta, i am sorry for you heart ache, Mr. Sir gave the order and Stone cold out of duty had to follow."

Maxie's next phrase would send a chill up spinelli's spine, it wouldn't be the words but the feeling, the emotion behind them.

"I hate you, get out, you don't belong here." the coldness in her voice was enough for them both to get the point. Once the door shut Maxie broke down. She couldn't help but feel alone now. The one person who understood her and didn't judge he aside from robin and mac . . . he was gone. Buried in some unmarked grave by now. No sooner did she finish the thought she heard a sound that would stay with her forever. It was Johnny, hower faint he was calling her name.

She moved faster than she had ever done so searching the room for where the voice came from. There he was, bleeding but still alive and barely hanging on. She kneeled down to him.

"Maxie?"

"It's okay johnny, I'm here, I won't let them hurt you.


	2. The Lines Are Drawn

_(Okay fellow Jomax lovers, this one picks up right where it left off. I want to start by thanking those who posted reviews and please keep them coming. This one is going to be good chapter but wait for the next one. This one is a slow build to a big event, if you think you know what it is, post it in the review)_

CHAPTER 2

THE LINES ARE DRAWN

Johnny's faint and raspy calls of Maxie's name seem to breath new life and purpose into her. It was a moment she would never forget. It was the moment that fate seemed to step in and spare her friend, spare her the pain of losing yet another person she cared about. She fell to her knees searching his face for a glimmer of hope that it still wasn't too late to save him.

"It's okay Johnny, I'm hear, I'll protect you." Funny how she came to say that a dozen times in one breathe and thought to herself if that knuckle dragging murderer or Jason comes back that wouldn't be much she could do to protect him short of throwing her body in front of a bullet and lets face it, she'd rather not do that.

"Can you move, wait don't talk, just stay with me okay, don't die on me, I'm gonna look at your wound and see how bad it is."

As she lifted his shirt to search for the source of blood she was taken aback at how perfectly sculpted his abs were then quickly shook her head to bring her back to reality, now wasn't the time to be swooning over his abs. She kept looking for some gaping hole or something but found nothing but a huge gash on his head, not bad enough to account for the amount of blood that was on the floor and all over him. Could it be, the mob price made it out of an impromptu showdown with only a gash on the back of his head? Maxie wasn't the religious type but she looked up none the less and thanked whatever entity stepped in and protected her friend. Johnny still weak and going in and out of consciousness was calling Maxie's name and waiting to hear her voice. No one else but her could've been his angel of salvation right then.

"Okay so you don't seem to be shot so I need you to help me okay. Sonny's probable going to send Jason or some other thug to finish the job so you gotta help me get you outta here, as fit and toned as the body may look, I can't carry you outta here without your help, so please get up!"

All Johnny needed was to hear those words of encouragement through his fuzzy thoughts. He followed Maxie's voice as it commanded him to get up. After a little balancing act Maxie was able to walk Johnny to his car and help him into the front seat. Time was of the essence, someone would be looking for him and if she had anything to say about it, thy wouldn't find him.

It was dark and cool. The wind of the car door being flung open and the perfume Maxie was wearing was an intoxicating mix to the halfway conscious John. It was so intoxicating it took him back to a time when he and Maxie were about to give in to the throws of passion on the couch in his garage. He felt her hands tug on his shirt to sit him up in the front seat. Maxie tried as hard as she could to lift him in an upright position but as his face got closer she was met with a kiss that had such passion behind it that she too was brought to that moment in the garage when she was ready to throw caution to the wind and set both their lives ablaze. His hand stoked the back of her neck rushing up to run his fingers though her hair tugging on her hair ever so slightly as a sign of domination. After a moment of indulgence she quickly came to her senses and remembered how in love Johnny was with Olivia and that's who he probably was dreaming of kissing. Was that his hand on her...never-mind. She broke the kiss and Johnny went back into his dark mind and Maxie was left with a little bit of a blush that only a kiss from the mob prince could generate. She struggled to lift him and positioned him on her back. Could he be any heavier, she thought as she lugged around this gorgeous, great smelling, incredibly hot, ..wait I have to focus. Maxie finally made it to her apartment and as she got ready to toss Johnny on the bed, he grabbed hold of her and she fell with him. His arms felt so good around her. It was a familiar feeling like never before. It was comforting to her as his lips ever so lightly pressed onto hers. His hands ran up the length of her back and down again. His hands grasped her tightly firm ass causing her let out a whimper of pleasure. Maxie again would have to fight her way through the fog of passion and back to reality but this time she would have to be strong enough to break the kiss for the both of them. However murky his mind might be it sure didn't weaken his grip. This must be how Olivia feels, wait what the hell am saying, now is definitely not the time to be thinking about her. Johnny nibbled on her neck then her ear then ...nothing. Maxie rose off of him and saw he had passed out again.

"Dammit!" Figures the one time she wasn't going to stop him he passes out. Maxie regained her composure when a sharp knock came on the front door. Did someone see them, did someone here them, was someone there to finish the job?

* * *

Sonny stood in front of Jason with a cold and callous look on his face.

"Is it done?"

"I went to see but Maxie was there."

"weeping over that dead punks body no doubt"

"I didn't see him or Rico"

"Rico usually gets the job done. Is that flaky bimbo gonna be a problem?"

"Mr. sir if i may-"

"Jason, tell you friend if he knows whats good for him to shut up."

Sonny's cold demeanor spooked Spinelli. Jason felt pity for him because as loyal and smart and helpful as Spinelli had been to Sonny, he was too upset to respect anyone least of all the computer whiz. Jason would quickly pipe in to take the mob bosses attention from his friend.

"I'll make sure she isn't, Maxie has proved to be useful to us in the past, she'll keep quiet for Spinelli's sake."

As Jason said this Spinelli was reminded of how he and fair Maximiesta parted. It had been a long time since he saw that look in her eye, the look he feared meant that she could finally be done with her jackal.

Sonny turned from Jason and let out a final waring.

"If she doesn't, I don't care who's daughter she is, I want her dealt with."

Jason's face probably betrayed him but he knew this was an order that he wouldn't be able to follow. Maxie had gotten to him. She wasn't like a sister, or a friend, but he respected her, her fierceness, the fact that she would do anything and everything to protect those she loved. Unknowingly to him that was she was doing at that very moment. Somewhere between Sonny's threat and Jason's silent protest Spinelli had retreated into his mind, he had the immediate urge to seek out and warn his fair non-wife of the dangers that brewed if she so dared to go up against Mr. Sir. Little did he know that's exactly what it was going to come down to. But at the last moment Spinelli had made a decision to leave the fair Maxmiesta be. He figured it would be better to allow her to mourn the mob prince seeing as how her previous words to him were to let her be. Spinelli watched as Sonny seethed with anger as Jason told him Maxie is not a problem. Nothing angered Sonny more than someone placating him so he would do what he always does, confront the problem if no one else will.

* * *

The knock at the door seem to be getting louder and harder. Maxie looked back a Johnny once more before Shutting the door and removing a few articles of clothing to appear as if she was getting undressed. when she opened the door She was met with a familiar face that seemed to calm her. It was Mac.

"How you doin' sweetheart?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

She had hoped that tone of her voice didn't give her away. She began to think about if she had done a good enough job of hiding Johnny's car or if some other tell tell sign that pointed to her house as Johnny's hide out.

"I got a call from an officer that found your car and phone on the side of the road, I was out of my mind with worry that something had happened to you!"

"Mac, there's no reason to fly off the handle, I was driving, I had a flat tire, I guess i put the phone down when I got out of the car and then a nice lady drove by and offered to take me home. I just go back and I was about to call a tow truck to pick it up but then you started banging on my door."

"Maxie, don't lie to me."

Shit, as quickly as she had rattled off those somewhat pack of lies Mac must've seen through her. But Maxie was an experienced liar. Never confess all up front.

"What do you mean?"

"Maxie, it doesn't take a genius to see, your car wasn't that far from Zacchara's garage. You must've heard what happened."

Now was the time for Maxie to play it cool. She couldn't let on she knew anything, not yet. Somehow as angry as she was with Jason and Spinelli she could pull the trigger on them.

"Maxie I'm sorry honey but it looks like your mobster friend may have met his match."

Maxie trumped up a few crocodile tears, a few screams of pain and threw in a couple why him's. A performance that could easily have earned an academy award. Poor Mac. After a few minutes of sobs she asked to be alone and Mac let himself out after a few assurances that everything would be okay. Maxie knew that to be true because she had gotten to Johnny in time. After she shut the door Maxie walked back to her room to check on Johnny but when she looked he wasn't on the bed. When she stepped a little further inside the door someone grabbed her from behind. Her initial reaction to scream was stifled with a hand over her mouth but she recognized the hands, the grip, the smell, it was Johnny.

"Where am I?"

"It's okay Johnny, it's me, Maxie. You're at my apartment."

"What happened to me, how did I get here, and why do I have this damn headache?"

"I see being shot at hasn't slowed you down too much. I look we can talk about this but I need you to let me go and lay back down, you shouldn't be up right now."

"What are you my mother?" Johnny sad jokingly.

"What no, sorry that's Olivia's job."

After she finished the statement Johnny instantly remembered the conversation he had had with Olivia before everything happened. Maxie could see she had said something to upset him but couldn't understand what it was.

"Notanymore." He replied with a hint of animosity.

"I tried to call you but the phone kept going straight to your voice-mail. i Overheard Sonny order Jason to kill you. When I got to your garage I thought it was too late, the place was filled with bullet holes and there was blood on the floor and i didn't..."

Maxie's rambling jogged Johnny's memory. He remembered the door flying open and a guy he knew named Rico was standing there with an automatic rifle. Johnny remembers only having moments to react. He dove to the ground as Rico opened fire. Johnny returned fire and hit Rico a couple times but the disappeared. When Johnny got up from the ground he wandered around listening for Rico to make a sound but the next thing he remembered was Maxie calling his name and then waking up in a strange dark room and hearing someone coming.

"Are you alright?"

"Maxie what were you thinking bringing me here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that since no one knows you're still alive I better get you someplace safe"

"You shouldn't be involved."

Johnny tried to get up and leave but his head had other ideas.

"I did get involved and you are not going anywhere. I've lost too many people I care about and are not about to add yourself to that list by going and getting yourself killed, now sit!"

Johnny knew it was pointless to argue, she was right he needed sit so he did.

"Well i guess I'm glad I'm one of those people you care about. Thanks Maxie.

"i figured since you've saved me so many times it time i return the favor."

The two smiled at each other and decided to just lay in bed and talk about what events led them to this moment. Before long Johnny fell asleep now knowing he was safe. Maxie followed watching him sleep for just a little while just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. She said to herself one last time before closing her eyes.

"I did get there in time."

* * *

It was morning now. The slivers of light sneaked through the curtains in Maxie's bedroom. When Maxie awoke somehow, in the night, Johnny had encased himself around her laid his head on her chest. It was a sweet moment. She watched his back rise and fall. Even in his sleep she was hot. He study of this perfect specimen was disturbed by a creeping noise followed by a knock at the door. Maxie slipped out of bed careful not to wake Johnny. She slipped on a robe and walked ever so lightly to the door. She opened it and the figure on the other side gave her pause. It took a minute to register but the face was unmistakable. Sonny Corinthos had had the nerve to show up at her door but did he know Johnny was there. Maxie quickly gained control of her worries and with a defiant tone she spoke.

"Let me make something very clear, whatever it is you think you're going to get the chance to say, I don't care."

Maxie tried quickly to slam the door in his face but his perfectly tailored shoe stopped it.

"Now you listen here little girl, Jason, Mac and Spinelli might not want to say it but I will. You have no idea how miserable i can make your life if you don't do as your told."

That condescending tone that Sonny has pissed Maxie off more that anything ever could've. The sarcasm was going to be hard to mistake.

"Oh Mr. Corithos sir, I'm so scared... oh wait no...no I'm not. I've had to face several dark, sadistic and mentally crazed men in my life and I'll handle you like i did them. I'll survive. You have too much to lose to even think of doing anything to me. I Don't need Jason or Spinelli or Mac to protect me from the likes of you. I know more about what you do than you think Mr. Corithos. So if I were you, I'd keep the lightly veiled threats to myself. So if that's all."

Maxie again tried to shut the door but Sonny's shoe once again stopped the door. An unmistakable look of frustration and contempt showed on Maxie's face as Sonny spoke again.

"Look little girl if i have to come back down here to put the fear of god in you-"

"What did I just say about the threats, Look you know where to find me, so take the not so subtle hint of a door being shut in your face and get your foot out of my door before I find myself calling the police!"

Maxie's stern warning made the mobster shift his foot from blocking the door and stepped back. Maxie once again with a little more feeling slammed the door causing the whole wall to shake. When she whirled around she saw a shirtless Johnny leaning against the door frame of her room with smirk of approval on his face.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Standing here and watching the fireworks, I don't think I've never seen him shut down like that in person before."

"He's no different than any other man that thought he could come and put me in my place."  
"Yea I'll bet they don't have half as much a clue that no one tells Maxie Jones what to do."

"For your sake I'm glad you learned that lesson."

"It's funny, the only person ever to go against Sonny for me was Claudia, you remind me of the way she use to be. . .before Sonny."

"I guess that's a compliment?"

"Better believe it Jones. I'm glad you're on my side."

"Glad to be there."

There was a familiar moment of tension in the air, the kind of uncomfortable kind between two people who want to rip each others clothes off but out of sheer determined restraint they don't. Johnny had known Maxie, cared about her, he could go even so far as respected her but this feeling he had for her was different. Admiration maybe. He didn't care what it was, he just was happy to feel it. Maxie was a big part of him now.

"So now what?"

Maxie dreaded asking the question but knew it had to be answered. Her mind told her that he was going to leave and she would probably never see him again but her heart, the part that thrived on adventure wanted him to say something else.

"I'm gonna clean up and get out of here. . ."

Maxie"s face fell. Johnny knew what she has wanted him to say. For the life of him he had no idea why he was about to say it but he was going to.

". . .will you come with me." Johnny held out his and as if to await an answer.

Maxie had to decide right then and there, if she left with Johnny this was it. There would be no going back. Would she be able to postpone her take over on the fashion world? Spinelli would probably hate her, Jason would more than likely have to kill her, and Mac, who knows what kind of unmentionable words he would say if he knew just how dangerous it was going to get for his little girl. All that was besides the point. Maxie knew who she was going up against and who she was going to be doing it for. John Zacchara. She reached out and grabbed his hand and smiled. Johnny had no idea how instrumental it would be to have the feisty blonde in his corner. Maxie had no idea that the feelings that were between them were about to come roaring from the past. But neither of them cared, It was Johnny and Maxie against the world.


	3. Feels like Desire

_(Hello once more fellow jomaxers, sorry for the delay on chapter 3 but I went one way and then decided to on a different route. This one picks up a few weeks after the last chapter. If you wanted some steamy jomax scenes this is the chapter for you!!! Don't worry this is not the climax for Jomax, I've go way more in store for these two. So read and enjoy!!! )_

CHAPTER 3

Feels like Desire

Maxie sat at a table in one of those dives Johnny liked so much. It was his way of blending in with the rest of the crowd. The two had been discussing what the next move should be. Maxie had spent her time being Johnny's eyes and ears around Port Charles. Finding herself privy to information that others had no idea they were divulging to her. Maxie had a way of being seen when she wanted to and not seen when the occasion called for it. She had found out that the guy Sonny sent after Johnny hadn't turned up yet so time was running out for his plan to lay low. Although he should've been focused on the present situation Johnny found himself drifting in and out his fantasies. He would imagine jumping across the table and wrapping his arms around Maxie and pulling her into one of his can't resist kisses or snatching her up out of her chair and carrying her upstairs to one of the rooms that rented by the hour. He was starting to lose his control over his thoughts when it came to her. For the past week they had not left each others side except when Maxie had to check in with Kate or show her face around town so no one would get suspicious. So far no one knew for sure that Johnny was dead or alive. Sonny had sent Jason, Spinelli and even Robin to see if she knew something but no one, not even her cousin could get anything out of her. The story was Maxie was still pissed at Sonny and for all intents and purposes her friend was dead and everyone asking about him only made things worse. That was her story and she was sticking to it. Not being able to trip her up made Sonny more hard to deal with by Jason's account. Jason could see the petite blonde was headed for trouble but he knew she was still upset with him and would never let him help her so he kept his distance. Spinelli on the other hand tried every opportunity to corner her and be there for her, that is when he could find her.

Back at the bar Johnny affectionatly called home Maxie stared at him from across the table with her intoxicating blue eyes. Johnny was lost in them for a moment till she broke her silence.

"So have you had a chance to talk to Olivia yet? I noticed that you haven't been your usual puppy dog self."

"You're really not gonna let it go till I tell you something are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've asked me that question six times this week and even though I ignore you, you still don't get the hint."

"I get that you're still doing a great job of not answering my question."

"Maxie took a sip of her drink, not breaking eye contact. She wanted to break him down into spilling all to her by staring him down. She knew he would eventually tell her but she was enjoying watching him dance around the issue.

"Why do you care?"

"Avoiding my question."

"I got a question for you."

"Not till you answer mine."

Johnny paused and thought through his next words. He knew she was fishing for something. Maybe tonight was going to be a good night after all.

"Olivia and I broke up, I tried to be the good guy for her and she dumped me, you happy now?"

"Of course not, but that's bad taste to break up with someone while they're running for their loves even for her."

"She broke it off the night the shoot out happened."

"Really."

Maxie couldn't hide the slight pleasure she got out of hearing that Johnny was again a free agent but what about Spinelli? It was true things weren't good between them anymore. He was going to let Johnny die, She was hiding Johnny from everyone, how was it suppose to work for them now. She had been slowly coming to the realization that Spinelli was probably good as a friend, Only a friend and Johnny. . .well Johnny was Johnny, he had been her forbidden fruit for so long, what else could he be. She watched carefully for the reaction to her next statement.

"What if I told you I might be interested?"

Johnny almost spit out the drink he was enjoying at her suggestion. Why was her brashness shocking to him, that was Maxie after all. If she wanted to play this game he decided he would see how far she was going to take it.

"So. . you want to play chicken again?" Johnny said feeling her out.

"We've already played that game."

"So no chicken, you really want to take our friendship to the next level, what about Spinelli?

Johnny thought he had hit her stop button, Spinelli was always her stop button.

"I care about Spinelli, I love Spinelli but I don't fell the same way I felt about him."

This was a shock to Johnny, he couldn't pin point exactly what unforgivable thing he had done this time but he knew Spinelli was the one she would always choose anyway.

"Okay Maxie, what horrible thing did Spinelli do now?" Johnny said with his most sarcastic tone.

"He was going to let you die."

Johnny almost spit out his drink again but not at the fact that Spinelli would keep his mouth shut by Sonny's order but at the fact that Maxie would care that much to toss Spinelli aside. It was then it hit him as he looked directly into her eyes that he saw she was hurt by the very thought that someone would hurt him or not do anything to help him like she would. It was then Johnny figured she was doing this for more than just a friend.

"Maxie . .I-"

"Look I was just kidding."

"No you weren't. Maxie I had no idea you still had that type of attraction to me. Look, I think it's probably best if you go back to the real world and stop playing mobsters with me."

Johnny got up so fast from the table he didn't even give her a chance to answer. Maxie sat there for a minute and watched as he walked away and decided she would take his sudden change in demeanor that he wasn't interested. She had done what she came to do anyway and besides it didn't look like Johnny wanted her to be involved anymore. She walked out of the bar, got in her car and drove. She said if she couldn't help him bring Sonny down she would see if she could get him to back off.

* * *

Her rental car found it's way to Sonny's dark and evil looking mansion. She would walk right in, tell Sonny that she knows where Johnny is and tell Sonny if he wanted her to keep quiet about all his shady dealings that he would not lift a finger to hurt Johnny but when she got there she found herself at the right place and at the right time. She was about to march in when she heard Sonny yelling from inside his living room.

"That bastard Zacharra is still alive!!!"  
Jason would try his best to calm Sonny down but most of the time it was like trying to reason with a brick wall.

"Sonny, we don't know that for sure but . .it looks that way."

"Well tell me something then Jason, how is it the hit man you sent to take care of that son of a bitch turns up dead and he's no where to be found."

"If he was alive, don't you think someone would've seen him by now?"

"I get the feeling that your little blonde bimbo knows something."

"Wouldn't it make more sense that Olivia might know?"

"Look Jason, Olivia is not to be bothered with this. I want Johnny found . . AND I WANT HIM FOUND NOW!!!"

Maxie was about to sneak out when she heard someone else coming to the front door so she hid quickly but close enough to still hear the action. In walked Olivia in all her defiant glory.

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull here but you better back off and I mean now."

Sonny gestured for Jason to leave and Jason did so leaving out the back way.

"Olivia, I don't know what it is you're talking about but I'm, sure-"

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' about Sonny, if you did anything to hurt a hair on Johnny's head-"

"Whoa, first of all you know I don't discuss business with you and secondly, if your boyfriend had gotten himself into a little trouble it not my fault, I didn't shoot at him, if he couldn't handle the problems and danger that come with this job, maybe you should've done a better job keeping him from it like you did my son from me."

"Now you listen to me, I've had enough of your crap about my son-"

"Our son."

"No Sonny, my son. I want you stay away from him, stay away from Johnny and stay away from me."

She turned storm out in the dramatic Olivia style but Sonny caught her and spun her around and kissed her. To Maxie's surprise she didn't fight back too hard. It was clear now that Sonny wanted Johnny out of the way for numerous reason's, and not just for business. It was also clear to her now that maybe she shouldn't have stepped aside so easily back at the garage when Olivia barged in and interrupted the private moment she was having witn Johnny. That was the moment she should've took a plunge but instead backed off. She took it as a sign that maybe they weren't suppose to be. Now she was headed straight for one person. Damn the consequences of what was about to happen next.

* * *

A soft knock came on Johnny's door. He pulled out his pistol and carefully aimed at the door. He disguised his voice and asked who it was but part of him already knew. When he heard Maxie's voice it was like his salvation again. He had been contemplating getting out of Port Charles but then there Maxie was again, probably saving him from making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He slowly opened the door to reveal her blue eyes staring right at him, into him, through him. Tonight, it was going to be hard to stop himself from taking what he had wanted for too long.

"Sonny knows something is up, they found that guy Rico's body. He thinks you're hiding somewhere."

"How do you know that?"

Maxie took a sharp breath and knew he was going to be angry with what she was about to say next.

" I went to Sonny's to tell him you were alive-"

"What?!?"

"And i was going to tell him if he wanted me to keep my mouth shut about the shady things he does he wouldn't hurt you but-"

Maxie you shouldn't have done that."

"If you'll let me finish I didn't get the chance to, he was yelling at Jason to find you when Olivia came in and-"

"Olivia was there?"

"Yeah but, I don't think she had only you on her mind. Sonny kissed her and she didn't exactly fight him off."

Johnny was surprised by his own reaction, it didn't bother him as much as it should if he still loved her. He was more or less concerned about Maxie's safety. Johnny turned away from Maxie and started to fight those urges of taking her in his arms but Maxie thought it was because he was heart broken about Olivia moving on so quickly. She walked over to him facing the window and placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers and turned around to face her. Maxie lost herself in his dark eyes, she knew the look. It was the same one he gave her in the limo on the way to one of their Crimson dates. He stepped closer to her, taking his hand and wrapping it behind her to pull her in close, with his other hand he cupped her right cheek and dove in for a kiss. At first it was a light long caress but quickly turned into an all out make out session with him lifting her off her feet. Maxie's legs wrapped around his body as he carried her to the bed. he placed her across the bottom of the bed on her back and breaking away from the kiss. Maxie's look of hunger for him was all he needed. He wasn't going to stop till he left his mark on the beautiful Ms Jones. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as she watched with a slight smile. She kicked her shoes to the floor and started to take off her cardigan while still on the bed. Johnny lowered himself over her and Maxie took her arms and wrapped them around his neck to bring him into another kiss. His hand went roaming over her body as they had wanted to for so long. They found there way up her tank top and over a bra. The stopped again only for him to help her remove her tank and reveal a lace bra that also found it's way to the floor along with the other articles of clothing. His chest rested on hers as he ran his fingers through her hair and his tongue found its way along her neck and back to her mouth. Ever so often she would let out a moan of pleasure that made Johnny want her even more. They pause for one more moment and looked into each others eyes. They both asked the question of themselves if this was really going to happen, was it suppose to happen. Maxie squirmed her way out of Johnny's embrace and made her way to the top of the bed and getting under the covers. She removed the final articles of clothing and tossed them Johnny's way giving him what he thought was the sexiest look a woman had ever given him. He smiled and stood up beside the bed to remove his pants and slipped under the covers with her. He embraced her once more and this time Maxie rolled over on top. This time neither would stop until they had had their fill of each other. The night went on with Maxie screaming Johnny's name and him moaning in pleasure as she did whatever she wanted to his body. Johnny was pleased with the end result of the night, this time no one would stop what was supposed to have happened a long time ago.

* * *

It was morning again and this time Johnny found himself holding on to Maxie. She had stayed the night and collapsed in his arms after hours of making love to her. He still hadn't had enough. He watched her sleep, she was smiling. He could only hope she was dreaming about last nights activities. He reached to brush the hair from her face and she squirmed under his touch.

"Johnny?" she said still half way asleep. he didn't know why but this pleased him even more. He leaned down and kissed her neck and ran his fingers up the length of her arm.

"You sure know how to wake a girl."

"Johnny just looked on as she slowly got out of bed. His eyes traced every inch of her naked body. It was amazing that she felt no shame. He was use to women covering their bodies the morning after but not Maxie. She was bold and unapologetic, she was proud of her body and Johnny enjoyed it.

"So I probably should be getting back into town before people start looking for me."  
"By people you mean Spinelli."

Johnny had already prepared himself for her mad dash out the door so she wouldn't have to look at her regret but she took her time and still smiled and spoke with him as if everything that had happened last night was okay with her, more than okay.

"I'll go show my face at Crimson and bring some food back if you want to go back to sleep."

"You sure know how to treat a guy the morning after."

Maxie flinched a little at his comment and Johnny picked up on it immediately.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing . . I. . I just don't want you to think this is who I am, I mean it is who I use to be but last night. . .nevermind."

"No, say what you were gonna say?"

Maxie paused again and didn't know if she was wanting to go this deep this early in the moring, she hadn't had her coffee yet.

"Nothing I'm pretty famished so I'm going to go grab so breakfast up so if you want some you might want to speak now."

Johnny decided he wouldn't push but instead smiled and nodded in agreement that he too was hungry but not for food. He was now a Maxie addict and wanted her even more. She turned and started to gather her things quickly but hadn't noticed that Johnny had gotten out of bed. He pressed his naked body against her. Even though she was fully clothed now she could still feel every inch of his body pulsating. This was a huge turn on for her.

"You sure you wanna leave now, I could have you screaming my name in a few seconds like last night."

Maxie did her best to resist falling back into bed with him but her resistance was met with is persistence. He carried her back to the bed and this time he held her hands down and towered over her, stopping her from moving away from him.

"Maxie, I don't know what this is but I sure am enjoying finding out."

"Johnny, shut up and kiss me."

Johnny hadn't like to have people tell him what to do anymore but he was more than happy to do whatever Maxie told him at that moment. He liked that he didn't have to take what he wanted from her. She was more than willing to give it because they wanted the same thing. This was a moment Johnny would never forget, it was the moment that he realized that even though Maxie cared for him, he was beginning to care for her, more than just as a friend.

_Hope everyone liked it. Leave feed back, I promise next chapter by end of the week._


	4. The Morning After

_(okay so sorry for the delay but here's chapter 4. This was right about where I felt like I might've jumped the gun in putting Maxie and Johnny in the sack but I figured what's wrong with having multiple sex scenes. So I hope everyone likes this chapter. I really would love any comments anyone has for this. I'm becoming depressed because it looks like Jomax might not happen in real life so I retreat to my fanfiction world. Enjoy!!)_

Chapter 4

The Morning After

Johnny lay next to Maxie watching her sleep peacfully. It was a sight he had come to love. It was his quiet before the storm. He knew that he had allowed himself get too close, get caught up in the moment, let his passion override his senses. John was hooked. He also knew that the longer he let this go on the harder it would be for the both of them to accept the inevitable. It was about to become more dangerous than ever for Maxie to be near Johnny and the only thing he could think about was what if something happened to her because of him. He would decide what to do in order to protect her later but now, now he would simply enjoy this moment. It would only be a few moments before her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and her mouth would curl up with a smile of satisfaction.

"Morning."

Maxie's voice had a tone of uphoria to Johnny. It was intoxicating now more than ever.

"Morning to you too."

Maxie could tell by John's face that he had all kinds of words he wanted to say but wasn't sure of how to say it. She could feel the air in the room become more and more tense. She thought it was because he regreted taking things to where they ended up. She was hurt. She had wanted him for so long and didn't care about what would happen afterwards this time, she just wanted to be with him. Slowly she start to move away from him but Johnny caught her arm and pulled her to him so that he could look directly into her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

His voice was like soothing music in her ear that made her instantly melt but she had to keep her composure if she was going to make a hasty exit.

"I have tons of stuff that needs to be done-"

Maxie again tried to dart from the bed but Johnny's grip hadn't loosened. He could tell now that she was trying to escape from him. She wouldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Her loving gaze was now looking anywhere but at him.  
"Like what?"

LIke. . I'm sure I have like a hundred messages from kate or lulu-"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pull away from me like this, if you regret sleeping with me just say it."

Maxie could tell by his tone he was serious. She had started to build that wall of protection around her heart because she thought he was about to crush her but it was her building that wall that crushed him. She saw a look of vulnerability she had never seen before. It was cute. She took her thumb and brushed it across his lips and cradled his chin as she laid back down next to him and looked him in the eyes that had hardened from the thought of rejection.

"Johnny, I am not and will not ever regret sleeping with you."  
His face softened and his lips curved into a sly smile that she knew what ment.

"Oh no, I have got to get out of this bed and get out of this room before we start to fuse at the hips."  
She started to ease her way out of the bed but Johnny caught her arm once more and pulled her into a passionate lip lock that even he found himself being swept away in. Maxie pooled all her strength and pulled away from him. John let out a grunt of frustration. He watched again as she dressed and started to make his way out of the bed.

"No, don't you dare.:

Maxie put up her hand to stop him

"Stay. I need to leave this room. . . .fully dressed."

"Okay. So I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

She said it in such a matter of fact tone that Johnny knew she ment it.

"I need you to stay away from me."

"Anything but that." Her voice was stern when she said it and he knew she ment that even more.

"Maxie I-"

"Johnny there is no reason for you to rationalize this okay, Last night and the night before were great but it has not distracted me from my reason's for getting involved in the first place."

"No. But it did change the way I feel about you being involved. Maxie I care about what happens to you-"

"I care about what happens to you too but-"

"I don't want you to get hurt over this, Sonny is probably aware that his hit man didn't finish the job and so he's going to send someone else to finish the job. . . ."

Maxie usually would have jumped in by now but he was right, Sonny finishing the job was a fear that she had managed to keep in the back of her mind until now, even though they had managed to shut out the rest of the world in carnal bliss but she knew Johnny was still in danger.

"I don't want to do it but there's only one person I can go to help me regroup. I'm going to go see my father. When he gets involved I definately don't want you anywhere near the fall out."

The entire time he spoke Maxie had been looking down at the floor, when she looked up he was right in front of her, wrapped in a sheet. His hands wrapped around her waist looking down at her with those eyes, the ones that saw right through her games and saw she was falling in love with him. That scared him. He was in a situation again that he would have to break another woman's heart.

"So what am I suppose to do, just go back to my life and ignore the fact that you're life is in danger. Johnny I can't do that!"

Her eyes were filled with tears as she screamed at him, screaming was the only thing she could do to stop from crying. She knew if she let him go now, she'd never see him again. He lightly brushed his hand over her cheek to wipe the tear away that had started to fall.

"Maxie I know you care about me, what happens to me, but you gotta understand I feel the same way about you."

Maxie tried with everything in her to not burst into tears as he backed away from her and turned his back to her as he continued..

"I want you to know that last night was one of the best nights I've had in a long time. Some kinda way you have this thing you do that makes me forget the world and all the crappy stuff in it. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. I guess what i'm trying to say is . . . ."

John decided she deserved to have him face her with what he was about to say but when he turned the room was empty, Maxie was gone, and suddenly he felt this void. He wanted to go after her but he knew this was better. He just wished she had stayed to hear the rest of what he wanted to say. . .that he didn't just lust after her, she was much more than that to him.

Maxie was walking as fast as she could to her car but was met with a face that sent her wheeling, there he was Spinelli was leaning against the car. She knew the look, her was dissapointed but she was more concered of how much he knew, did he know that she had been there with Johnny, had been with Johnny?

"Spinelli, why are you here?"

"Forgive the intrusion but the Jackle only wanted to convey his sentiments that he is gravely sorry that Maximiesta had to lower herself to her original bad blonde ways."

Maxie let out an internal sigh of relief, Spinelli knew she was with someone but luckily not who.

"Not that it's any of your business anymore but yes I spent the night with some guy to make me forget."

"Fair Maximiesta, I'm sure the mob prince, even in his absence would not want you to place yourself in the possibly dangerous hands of a strange man."

"Spinelli I. . . "

Maxie tried to make herself say anything mean or hurtful, anything that would send Spinelli out of there fast enough but she couldn't, even though he has shown her how his loyalty to Jason and Sonny was above all others it mad eher begin to wonder if it really came down to it if she was as untouchable as she thought she was. She brushed past her once best friend and made ker way to the drivers side door but Spinelli's words stopped her cold.

"Even though the Mob prince wasn't my favorite person, I know he would want you to be safe. Please I beg you to stay as far away from the fall out that's about to happen, I cannot be sure that your safty is fortified anylonger."

Maxie flug her door open and dropped into the driver seat and drove off. John had seen the scene unfold from the shadows and watched as Spinelli slowly walked to his vehical and drove away. Johnny would have to move fast now. Sonny by now was sure that he was alive and well was probably gearing up to attack again. Johnny fought the urge to call Maxie and instead call the one person he didn't want to.

Jason's phone rang but at the time he was busy being intimate with Sam so whoever was on the other end would have to wait. Later Jason goes through his Voicemails and hears a familiar voice.

"You know who this is. I guess out of some old feelings of loyalty I'm calling to warn you. All bets are off, tell your boss the shits about to hit the fan."

Jason looked thoughtfully at Sam as she sat up in bed.

"Who was that?" Sam asked

"It was Johnny, he definately is alive."

"What did he want?"

"To give a warning. Sam I think we got a mob war on our hands."

"He's just one guy, how much damage could he really do?"

"Alone, not too much, but if his father gets involved, it could be dangerous for everyone involved, I want you to do me a favor."

"Anythng."

"I need you to dissapear for a while."

"What, you need me here."

"No what I need is for you to be safe, if Anthony takes over Johnny's need for revenge, ....Anthony won't hesitate to go after you to get to me."

"Jason, what happens if you have to kill someone?"

"I'll do what I do best."

"What about Franco?"

"I can't let his threats stop me from doing my job to protect the people I care about."

Sam gets off the bed covered in a sheet and saunters over to Jason to hug him. She knew there was nothing left to say. Jason was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He'd have to kill to protect if Anthony comes after him and if he did he could be putting other innocent people he cares about in Franco's path.

There Sonny was again, pacing in his living room. Looking as upset as ever. He had failed to utilize the element of surprise and eliminate his enemy. Now he worried if he had made things worse. Till now it had only been Johnny with his minor attacks. Those only caused minor irritation but now Sonny had the feeling he had done exactly what Johnny wanted him to do, get angry enough to send a hit man after him to provoke a war. Now the Zacharra's had all the reason they needed to come after Sonny. Sonny's temper had yet again gotten them into something they wouldn't easily get out of. There was only one thing left to do, He wouldn't wait for them to strike, Sonny's voice was like a low growl and Jason knew what it ment.

"The kid is becoming a thorn in my side Jason. I need you to take care of this problem."  
"Sonny, you know what that means, If i kill someone Franco-

"I don't give a damn about that sideshow freak!!!"

Sonny's voice bommed through the giant castle like house. Jason nodded and turned to walk out but stopped just short of the door.

"Sonny I hope you know what this means. You need to get the kids out of town for a while and warn Carly to watch her back."

"You just worry about getting to Johnny. I want him found and I want him dead."

By now days had passed since Maxie had seen or heard from Johnny. Somehow she thought he would've caved and called her about something by now. Not knowing if he was okay had begun to cause problems. She was missing appointments and deadlines and really neglected all the other relationships in her life. She decided to take a walk and found herself on the pier, the very same one he had saved her from the fake but oh so real mugger. She breathed in the cool crisp air until a voice broke the silence.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you knew I was going to be here."

It was Johnny! She used every ounce of control in her to not explode with happiness. Instead she would be cold, distant, just like he wanted it. Without even turninging around she answered.

"I just needed some fresh air."

"I thought you be atleast a little happy to see me."

"Why, it's not like you and I are anything special."

"I think you're just saying that to push me away."

"Maybe, but hat's what you wanted, you wanted me to stay away and I have."

Johnny knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but get close to her. He wanted to get close enough to smell the scent of her hair he loved so much, to feel the softness of her skin he so desired and before he knew it he was standing right in front of her, looking into her eyes. Neither wanted to break away from the stare.

"What are you doing walking around in public and talking to me. Don't you think it's a little dangerous for us to be this close?"

Maxie's words didn't make it to his ears. All he heard was noise, it was always distracting to him to talk to her and look her in the eye when all he wanted to do was take her in his arms, or bend her over the nearest flat surface, he knew she liked it that way. It was at the last second he pulled back and remembered why he had came there.

"You need to go."

"You don't want me to go, I can tell."

Maxie's temptress words were like silk on his ears. She stepped closer to him to close the gap and within inches of his lips. Johnny again would have to fight his urges.

"You really need to go.. I have someone about to meet me here and I don't want them to see you and me like this."

"Too late."

Johnny turned and saw a man with a gun. His instincts were to push Maxie out of the way but before he knew it Maxie had jumped in front of him. After a few screams a gun when off. Johnny returned fire from his position on the ground and the intended killer ran away still shooting. Once the danger was gone Johnny turned his attention to Maxie quickly. She was bleeding. Johnny had never been so scared in his life. Not for him but that he had lost Maxie for good. He scooped her up in his arms and ran to the nearest shelter. He kicked the door open to an abandoned warehouse and layed her on top of some crates. As he started to check out where the blood was coming from she came to with a whimmper followed by a few choice curse words.

"Ahh dammit, what the hell happened?"

"You did something even more stupid than usual."

Even though Maxie's head hurt from the drop to the ground she could still hear the fear in his voice.

"Sorry, butt what was I suppose to do, let you die?"

"I'd rather it be me than you. What do you think that would've done to me if you had gotten shot!"

By now Johnny's voice was booming, Maxie could do nothing but let him get it out. She knew whar he was feeling. After you loose someone you love like a sister, you tend to get really pissed when the people you have left put themselves in danger.

"Calm down. I did get shot."

"No, you just got a bullet graze on your side, if that guy was any better at his job, you'd be dead right now, what the hell were you thinking, I'll you what, you weren't thinking. What about Mac and robin . . .what about me?!?"

"Maxie sat up and hugged Johnny tight so as to let him know she was still there and alive.

"Maxie I can't loose you too. I lost my mother and my sister but I can't loose you.

Maxie saw Johnny tear up and lightly brushed away the tear that had started to fall. She pressed her lips ever so lightly against his and trailed kissed to his jaw and stopped at his ear.

"You know what I was thinking, I was thinking the same thing you were. I can't loose you like this. Just like you don't want to loose me."

She pulled away from his ear but not too far. She looked into his eyes until a sound broke the silence. Johnny quickly helped her down from the crates to hide and pulled out his gun. He could hear steps getting close and closer.

"When I tell you to I want you to run."

"Not without y-."

"Don't argue with me Maxie."

Johnny's attention turned to the foot steps that were getting close. He shot up out of their hiding spot and trained his gun on the moving figure and just as he was about to pull the trigger he saw that the person was just a old man, scared out of his mind.

"Sorry sir."

The old guy went running in the opposite direction, barley making a sound.

"I guess we can get out of here."

No sooner did Johnny finish his sentance bullets started bouncing off the steel bars and hooks that surrounded Johnny and Maxie. Johnny quickly scooped her up and made a break for it returning each shot with one of his own. It was a complete miracle neither left out of there with more injury. Johnny had managed to find a car that was parked out back.

"Keep an eye out while I get this thing running."

Johnny tried quickly to hot wire the car as Maxie looked around focusing on any moving thing.

'Hurry up Johnny."

She said with a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

At that moment the car started and started to speed off as a figure stepped into the head lights. When her eyes focused she realized it was Jason, with a gun pointed right at the car. When he started shooting everything went quiet. Bullets pierced the windshield and Johnny reached over to push Maxie down to the floor board as they tires squeeled and Jason's face faded into the darkness as the car moved further and further from the scene.

"He shot at us."

Jason stood there as he watched the tail lights fade, shooting a few more parting shots as his men ran up.

"Did you get him?"

"No, he drove away too fast for me to get a clear shot."

"Did he get the girl?

As the man uttered those words Jasn began to worry.

"What girl?"

"The Zacharra kid was getting real intimate with this blonde chick when I cam up on them."

Jason's heart dropped. He knew there was only one blode that would possibly be getting that close to Johnny.

"Did you hit her?"

"Boss I don't know-"

"DID YOU HIT THE GIRl." Jason's yell was scary to the other two henchmen. He started to regret letting to others come with him instead of Max and Milo as usual. They would've know to not to shoot when an innocent bystander was close.

"It's possible boss, she jumped in the way when she saw me."

'I want you to find them, if the girl is with him leave them alone and just watch them, got it?

"And if she isn't close by?"

"You call me, you don't make decisions on your own anymore."

Jason stalked off fearing that if the other guy didn't hit her, what if he did. Maxie might not have been his favorite person but she was close to him. He felt like she was one of those people that was loyal to him. His first call was to Spinelli.

"I think we have a problem, I need you to find a car for me and tell me who was in it."

Maxie could hardly believe that Jason Morgan would shot Johnny but it never crossed her mind that Jason would shot at her to kill. Maxie was now beside herself. There were a few thing that she knew for sure: Mac would always love her, she would always love georgie, and a few others but somewhere on that list was that she would always be safe whenever Jason Morgan was concered.

"You alright. . .Maxie you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm good. Look don't take it personal, I'm sure Jason didn't-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this."

"Like you had a choice, just drive, keep straight on this road and turn left up at the dirt road."

"Why?"

"I know a place where we could be safe for tonight, we had a photo shoot out here a yesterday, the trailers should still be there.

Johnny drove down the winding roads in the night and they finally made it to the clusted of trailers. He glanced over to the passanger seat and saw Maxie had passed out and was sleeping. He looked at her for a while again and watched to make sure she was still breathing. He got out the car and looked around to see if any of the trailers were open. He found one in the back and went back for Maxie. When he reached into the car to carry her to the trailer she whimpered his name. Part of him melted as she snuggled up to layed her on the bed in the back of the trialer and turned to walk out when she whispered to him.

"Don't leave me."

"I wasn't going to."

He laid in the bed next to her where she again snuggled up to him. The smell of his skin awoke a yearning in her that lead to her hissing his neck. He let out a soft moan as his hands rose to her face to guide her lips to his. There tounges fought back and forth till Johnny rolled over on top of her and pulled away from her lips as he pulled his shirt over his head. She sat up and pulled her sweater over her head quickly so when he was free from his shirt she would be ready to meet his chest with a thousand kisses mixed in with a few bites. He loved it when he felt her teeth on his skin and she knew it. As she continued to kiss around his belly button he took his hands and ran them through her hair then gripping her locks between his fingers to bring her head back. He leaned down to taste her kiss once more. He wanted her, he needed her, he needed her to want and need him just as much. They fell back on the bed this time with Maxie on top. She straddled him and his arms wrapped around her waist. They kissed like this for a while until Johnny once again rolled on top and pinned Maxie underneath him. He manuvered himself between her legs and kissed from he lips to her neck. He tugged on her hair lightly to lift her chin so he could easily kiss her collar bone. Johnny slowly slid his hand down from her neck to her chest. He caressed her breast moving slowly down her stomach and down to unbuttom her jeans. He stopped kissing her not taking his eyes off of her and moved downward to slide her pants off of her legs. She sat on the edge of the bed with him standign infront of her. Her piercing blue eyes looked up at him as she unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He fell forward onto her and lay on top of her again. The stoked each others spots, lightly nibbled on others and kissed and sucked on eachother till that blissfullness wasn't enough. When Johnny pushed into her she let out a scream of passion that turned him on even more. The two rubbed against each other cause the most pleasurable friction. The continued this well into the night till they were both spent, racing to catch their breath after an orgasmic explosion. Johnny couldn't help but let the next words fall out as he gazed into her enchanting blue eyes.

"I love you."

(Okay so I hope everyone caught the little hint about the next chapter and also I was going back and forth with another idea of bringing Claudia back from the dead to protect Johnny, let me know what you think)


	5. What Now

_(Okay so now is the part I usually have problems of where to go with a story, I'm trying to make this one right. So I hope everyone like this chapter. Please leave comments.)_

Chapter 5

What Now

Maxie stayed silent for a while. Johnny was looking into her eyes searching for some sort of answer and she knew it. She wanted to say it back so desperatly but everytime she tried the words stuck in her throat, she knew if those words ever made it out, it would be like a death sentence for him. Some how he knew exactly why she didn't say it back. It may have hurt but he understood.

"You don't have to say it back."

"Johnny I-"

"I'm serious, you don't have to say it back."

Johnny rolled over on his back but not too far. He wanted to still have some part of him touch her. While he basked in the after glow of mind blowing sex her minded wondered if she was being selfish. She straddled him and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want to say it back because. . .well. . .If I do all this becomes real, it won't be just sex. I want to say it but if I do, I-"

"Maxie it's okay, I know how you feel about me. I knew it the moment I saw you shut Sonny down. The only other person who would've done that for me was Claudia."

"Just know I would do practically anything for you John Zacharra."

From outside someone had been lurking in the darkness. With in secods the door was being kicked in. Flashlights blinded them both as the lay half covered in bed. Men swarmed inside grabbing Johnny and blocking Maxie from getting to him. He was being ushered out the door and into a waiting car outside all the while Maxie cre. Johnny tried desperately to get free and back to Maxie but was pushed into the back seat of a limo with a waiting occupant.

"So Johnny boy, I see you've gotten yourself into some trouble."

Johnny's face flushed with worry. He knew he would have to ask his father for help, but he figured it would be within the safe confines of a prison's visiting room but there he was sitting right next to him. Anthony Zacharra. John's first thought was what he had done to Maxie but he was careful not to tip Anthony off.

"What the hell are you doing out of jail?"

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting but I'll let it slide."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"You're right. . .time served for good behavior my boy, that and a few well placed threats. My son needed me out here so here I am, although it seems by your current company you didn't need me to ride to your rescue. Isn't she with that computer geek-"

"That's enough. She and I were-"

"Just finishing up? She really does look like a hell of a ride in the sack Johnny boy."

"I said that's enough, what did you do with her?"

"If you like my boy I can have her join us, it seems I have a personal thank you to deliver to her."

Anthony knocked on the window of the limo and the door opened again, this time with Maxie being thrown in half dressed and yelling and screaming at the thugs to not ever touch her like that again.

"Maxie is it?"

Maxie's eyes darted to the voice then widened at the sight of a recently freed Anthony. Maxie swallowed her fear and looked at Johnny for some sort of direction on what to do. His faced didn't seem too concerned so she decided to channel her inner mafia princess and not allow Anthony to see how scared she really was.

"You have got some nerve-"

"Pipe down blondie, I came here because I thought my son needed something . ."

Anthony looked Maxie over paying close attention to her bodies every curve.

"but it looks like he's getting all his needs taken care of by you."

"We have an understanding."

"Does Corinthos and Morgan know about this . . . .understanding."  
"They don't need to know about everything that goes on in my life."

Maxie glanced over at Johnny.

"Well I guess I should thank you for protecting my son."

"You can thank me by leaving and taking your goons with you."

"I'd be careful with this one Johnny, seems like she's ready for another go round."

"That's enough!"

Johnny's command was a low growl that Anthony knew was a sure sign he struck a nerve. It was now obvious to the old man that she mattered to Johnny, so Anthony would back off now but he would now make it his business to get to know everything about Maxie Jones and how he could use her to his advantage.

"Alright son, I'll back down. But if you think I'm about to let you go after Corinthos by yourself you're wrong."

"I don't expect our reasoning to be the same but I do want you to understand one thing, you are backing me up, I'm not taking orders from you or anyone."

"Spoken like a true Zacharra my boy. If you and your lady friend want to go back to your . . .evening, my men and I will leave."

"And let them know that if they ever treat me or Maxie like this again, there will be hell to pay."

Maxie had had people defend her honor before, like Spinelli, but not in such a way as Johnny was doing right now. It was downright sexy. Johnny opened the door to slide out and reached to help Maxie out. Johnny now had a cold chill run up his spine. He didn't like the way his father had been looking at Maxie. He knew how Anthony worked. Maxie on the other hand was very pleased with how she kept it together but she too felt that chill on her spine. It was the kind when she knew some one wanted her that she didn't want. The kind of chill that ran over her when Logan almost raped her. There was really no going back, Maxie had now gotten into bed with the devil when she sided with Johnny, they were both worried if she was going to be the one to get burned.

A few days past and Jason grew more and more concered that something was wrong. He couldn't get a word out of Mac or Robin. All Maxie had told them was that she was angry with the whole Corinthos clan and didn't want too much to do with them anymore after everyone thought Johnny was dead but now Johnny wasn't and no one had seen or heard from her after the shoot out down at the docks. Jason was careful not to tip off her family about his concern for her safety but Jason had this urge to keep searching till he found her. He didn't want to admit it yet but ever since Maxie put herself on the line when she protected Micheal he had a respect for her that grew to love like that for a little sister. He hadn't felt that way in a while since Emily. It was obvious to Sam that he was starting to let it affect him. Sam went all aound town, asking anyone about Maxie when she ran across an unlikly source at the Metro court.

"Well if it isn't John Zacharra, what the hell are you doing alive."

"I guess Morgan isn't as good a shot as he use to be. You should be grateful, he almost killed Maxie."

"What?"

"Yeah while your boyfriend was getting off a couple shots at me Maxie was in the car, he could've killed her."

"Is she oaky, where is she?"

"She's safe."

"I wanna talk to her."

"I said she's safe."

"I don't care what you said, what the hell was she doing with you anyway?"

"Just tell you boyfriend to watch where his bullets end up, I don't want one of them to end up with Maxie's name on it. I'll tell her to call you."

Johnny attempts to walk off but Sam steps in his way.

"That's not good enough."

"Well too bad."

Johnny walks around Sam and is very careful not to let her tail him. Johnny had discussed leaving town for a while and just letting Anthony handle Sonny. The thought wasn't too much of a put off for Johnny. The thought of letting the two people he hated go at it till they destroyed each other was a happy thought. He'd let them take each other out while he stretched out on a beach somewhere, hopfully with Maxie by his side, and then come back to Port Charles and pick up the pieces.

He knocked soflty on the door to the motel he had hid Maxie. He couldn't wait to look her in the eyes. The door swung open and before he knew it his eyes were taking in Maxie in a very sexy whit teddy.

"I take it you like what you see."

"I like . . I like alot."

Maxie turned and walked over to the mini-bar in their room and bent over to get a few drinks out for them to enjoy. Johnny, still standing in the door he walked into the room still looking maxie up and down and savoring every image , burning it into his mind. He sat on the bed as she turned with two bottles of whiskey in hand.

"Is that for me?"

"No the whiskey is mine."

" I was talking about you."

"It's always for you Johnny, I'm yours to have as hard and as long as you want."

"You say things lke that I might make you pay up. You look-"

"Like I wanna get fucked, I would hope so."

"You sure know how to make a man forget his problems Maxie Jones."

"Good cause I plan on making you forget over and over and over and over and over."

Johnny got off the bed and started to walk towards her but she put out her hand to stop him from getting too close.

"Stop right there."

"What's this about?"

"You dont' get to have everything you want when you want it."

Maxie turned the small bottle up and emptied it.

"What happened to your mine to have as hard and as long as you want."

"I never said whenever. You're on my time now Zacharra."

"Dressed like that. . .I don't thinks so."

Johnny swiped her arm out of the way and scooped her up into his arms and pressed her against the nearest wall. He took his hand and turned her head so he could speak directly to her ear all the while teasing her allthe while. He took his fingers and slowly moved them into her mouth alowing her tounge to play with them. When that was done he slowly let them fall past her chin, over her breast and below the tiny skirt and plunged his fingers into her wetness. She moaned with peasure and tried to regain control and move away but her press her against the wall harder blocking her escape.

"Johnny. . that's not fair" she whipmered.

"You knew what you wanted the moment you put this little outfit on, you want as bad as I do.

He was righ, every thrust made her push back into his hand, as she trembled at his touch she let out a few more moans until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Johnny. . please-"

"Please what, break you... that's exactly what I plan to do. I'm knew I would have you begging for it. Tell me you want it."

"I . . I. . .I-"

Johnny silanced her pleas with a kiss, he wanted to feel her moan in his mouth. When he broke away he teased her more.

"Come on Maxie, tell me you want me more than you've ever wanted any man."

"Johnny. . .I want you . . -"

"That it."

"I want you to stop playing these games. . I-"

"You started this sweetheart. If you can't take it-"

Johnny's words were cut off by Maxie's screams. He had finally had enough, he had to be inside her. He lifted her and threw her on the bed. Sje lay on her side and he lay behind her putting every inch he had of himself in her. One hand cupped her breast and the other played with her lips. He again let s few fingers go in and out of her mouth imagining what it would be like to have his dick in her mouth. The thought turned them both on even more. The harder he pushed into her the louder she would scream. They both never wanted this moment to end but he flipped her over so he could watch her enjoy this. He loved watching her scream his name, watch her bite her lip when he hit that spot she loved so much, watch her gasp for air after he kissed her breathless and then thrust as hard as he couls into her so she couldn't catch her breath. This went on till they bout could hold back no more. After that they both lay next to each other.

"So how about a trip to Hawaii."

"Are you asking me to go away with you JOhn Zacharra."

"It's not lile I'm proposing or anything, I just thik it's best to get out of town for a while and I wanted oyu to come with me."

"As what your sex slave?"

"I could think of worse ways to spen the time. Hot woman, sand, private islands, you know the works."

"Wow you really know how to put it on thick don't you."

"I want you there with me."

Maxie the very mention of a beach was appealing, nevermind the rest of his plan. All she could think about was that she hadn't had a vacation in a while but fate would step all over her dreams of fun in the sun in the form of Kate Howard who had had just about enough of Maxie going off and doing everything but her job. It was a no brainer. With Johnny out of town she was probably safer. After Maxie saw Johnny off at the airport she went back to her apartment. It was like coming down from a high. Her life had revolved around a non stop, adreneline race and now, nothing. It was back to her life as usual or so she thought.

The next morning when Maxie came in to work there was a little gift on her desk. Lulu and Kate where in Milan for a quick Photo-op on a new photographer Kate had indorsed. Maxie approached the present thinking it was probably from Johnny in Hawaii or another please forgive me present from Spinelli but as she got closer to it it looked more like a scene straight from a horror movie. It was a framed picture of her from Franco. She instatntly spun around looking for any indication of where the picture came from or who left it there. She sprinted to the elevator and was met with a devious smile. Anthony had come to pay his son's concubine and pump her for a little information.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes. So whatever it is you have to say make it fast, you only have till this elevator gets to the Lobby."

"Have you had any word with my son lately?

"I don't keep a leash on him, he comes and goes whenever he feels like it."

"You didn't answer my question little girl."

"Oh.

"Anthony leans forward and presses the emergency button and the elevator comes to a hault.

"I don't know how it is Johnny's been treating you young lady but allow me to dispense with whatever fairy tale notions that you might have. John is my son and for now I am content with lettign him have his fun with you but make no mistake Johnny is his fathers son. He will make all these grand jestures and make you feel like you are the only woman for him on this planet but when he gets board he will turn on you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was just using you to get closer to Corinthos."

"That's where you're wrong, and with all due respect, which would be none, whatever it is you think Johnny is he is nothing like you. He's not a twisted pshychopath and believe me, I've met my share of those and you fit the bill."

"Awful big talk for some one who doesn't have their lttle protector around. Just know this, the minute John's done with you, it'll be my turn to teach you a lesson in respect."

Anthony leaned close to Maxie and released the button to get the elevator moving but Maxie wasn't about to let Anthony have the last word.

"Well Mr. Zacharra if you think I'm anything like the other women Johnny had seen, you know this, My bite is alot worse than my bark, so try me. I'll be happy to show you I don't need any protecting."

This would've been the part that Johnny would've started laughing if he were there, knowing this is the same girl that needed saving from alot less. She walked off that elevator with her head held high and knew Anthony was watching. She could feel his creepy eyes search all over her body. She wanted to call Johnny and tell him about his father but all she wanted to do was get as far away from that place as possible. She walked into the familiar surroundings of her apartment. It was calming to know she had this sanctuary. She spent the rest of the day taking calls from home and working hard to catch up so when Kate got bak she wouldn't want to be a total bitch. She found herself drifting off into a dream. She could almost smell Johnny's cologne and taste his lips on her's. It was as if he was there. She savored the feeling of him running his hands up her thigh. She could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck till she realized it was real. His name sensually slipped from her lips but another voice would answer. A hand would cover her mouth and muffle her screams. It was dark, it was frighting to her. Every scream she made was stopped by this strange hand to her body. She felt a strange tounge lick the side of her face. Maxie struggled and finally got her leg free from the strangers grip and forced her knee into his groin. He let go long enough for her to get to the front of the apartment. The phone began to rang and she reached for it just as the stranger reached for her. They both fell and she struggled with him not wanting to give whoever it was the satisfaction of an easy target. She kicked and scratched as the phone rang and finally went to her voicemail. The man had her pinned to the floor as she heard Johnny's voice. They both listened as he told her he had tried calling her cell and got no answer and was hoping to hear her voice. The attacker also heard him say how he wished she was there with him and that he misses her. Maxie got up enough strength to get away from the man long enough to knock the phone from it's cradle and her screams could be heard by Johnny on the other end. He screamed her name but there would be no answer back from her. The screaming had stopped and then a voice came on the line.

"If you can't tell Maxie is unreachable at this time, please leave a message, she won't be getting back to you."

The line went dead and Johnny tried to redial atlease thirty times but got a busy signal. He dialed his father next thinking he was behind it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"What girl, what are you screaming about?"

Don't lie to me, if you sent someone to Maxie's apartment-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I did no such thing. You asked me to back off and I did. Where are you?"

"I'm out of town, but I'm on my way back now and if I don't find Maxie unharmed in her apartment,I'm coming after you old man."

""Hey I said I don''t know nothing about what's going on with that girl and instead of screaming threats at me. . . you might wanna look to Corinthos. Maybe he found out she was siding with you and not them. I'm just saying.

Johnny hung up the phone with a nagging feeling that it's possible that Sonny did send someone to send her a message but he would have to get back to Port Charles first. The entire flight back he kept kicking himself for leaving her there alone and not bringing her with him. Now he might not have the chance to make it up to her.

Johnny's first action after his plane landed was to get to Maxie's apartment. When he got there he saw the police surrounding the building. he sneaked past a few at the front door and hoped that what he found upstairs wasn't going to be what he was afraid of. When he got to her apartment there were cops sifting through everything, he waited till they left before he went in. He saw blood in spots on the floor, several things had been looked knocked over. It was evident that a volent stuggle happened. He searched the floors for an outline of a body in chalk. As he searched a person emerged from the bedroom. It was Mac. He looked like a father that had lost another child. He charged Johnny and pinned him to the wall. Mac spoke very calmly and quiet as he spoke to Johnny.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you come here. My little girl. . what the hell did you people do to her. She was loyal to each and every one of you

. . "

Mac chocked up again and decided to back away and pull his gun and point it straight at Johnny's head.

"Whoa Mac, put the gun down. I want to see whoever did this pay too, just like you do."

"Well as far as I'm concered i'm looking at him."

Mac pulled the trigger but Jason tackled Mac and pushed the gun out of the way just in time. Mac got up off the floor and dusted himself off. He started to walk out of the door and turned to spea kto them both.

"My little girl didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to get dragged down with the likes of you. I hope you both burn in hell for what you did to her.

Jason tried to speak.

"Mac-""

"Don't you dare you son of a bitch. I've lost two of my girls now. There isn't a damn thing you can say to make that right."

A slow moving Mac walked out of the apartment and into the hall. A few sobs could be heard growning more faint. It was a sad sight but nothing made someone more dangerous than when they had nothing to lose and that man was Mac.

Johnny and Jason looked at each other both searching for an answer.

"So do you know what happened?" Jason asked.

"I was gonna ask you. What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here for Maxie, I heard about what happened from Spinelli. I came as soon as I could."

"So you're sure Sonny had nothing to do with this?"

"Are you sure Anthony didn't?"

"So I take it you know he's free?"

"And if you're stupid enough to bring him into this fight with Sonny it's more likly he did this and if he did, her blood is on both of your hands."

"Where the hell do you get off, you were the one who shot at us, if I hadn't pushed her head down your bullet would've been in her head."

"You know as well as I do I was aiming at you."

"Well your aim was off."

The heated exchange caused both of them to back down out of respect for Maxie. It wasn't right for them to fight there. Jason turned to look around her living room while Johnny walk to the back to h er bedroom. When he stepped in he could smell her. He brushed his hands over her bed sheets to feel the softness of them like he did once before. As he looked over the side he saw a broken frame that looked like it had been shoved under her bed during the struggle. He took it and shook the broken glass free saw a picture of her laying on the floor, it was a picture he hadn't seen but recognized the style, when he ran to the front to show Jason, Jason had pushed already pushed the blinking message button and heard Johnny's message and then the screams of Maxie and then a voice he recognized very well. It was Franco.


	6. Let the Games Begin

_(Okay everybody here's chapter six, I figured since I loved Franco I'd spring him in. There is still alot of twists to come so bear with me on this. Hope everyone likes it. Oh and by the way the real juicy stuff comes up next. I'll give you a hint: Think about choices. Enjoy!)_

Chapter 6

Let the Games Begin

While the two men stood in Maxie's livingroom the phone rang. The two were trying to discuss what to do next when that familiar voice of that sicko Franco came on the voice mail.

"Come on boys, that's kinda rude don't you think. I know you're there. Oh well I guess Maxie and I will find a different way to pass the time."

Jason dove for the phone.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want and why I'm here."

""The deal was I don't kill you don't kill and I haven't killed anyone."

"Not that you haven't tried. I'm even more surprised that our little Maxie here has the power to make men forget there murderous intentions and be in the same room. She must be something special to the both of you."

"So she's alive."

Johnny breathed a sign of relief.

"For now."

"What game are you playing Franco?"

Franco could hear the tension in Jason's voice. He could tell that if Jason could be in the same room with him he'd probably strangle him with his bare hands.

""Now you know that's not how we do this. You don't ask questions. You are starting to bore me. Put the other guy on."

"No, you talk to me. I played by your rules and no one is dead so why the hell did you take Maxie-"

"What did I just say, YOU DON"T ASK QUESTIONS! Now put the other guy on unless you want me to take my frustrations out on Maxie."

Jason looked to Johnny and handed him the phone.

"He wants to talk to you."

Johnny's heart raced. He would try his best to keep calm but all he could think about is how Maxie's blood ended up on the floor.

"Don't you even think about touching her you sick son of a bitch! If you hurt her at all and I mean at all I"LL KILL YOU!"

"See now this is how innocent people get hurt. The two of you don't seem to want to hear what I have to say so I guess I'll take Maxie around back and give her the last fuck of her life. So if that's all."

"No that's not all you piece of shit, you better Morgan finds you first because if I do i'm gonna show you the meaning of the word pain!"

"I get your upset, but. . "

The next thing the men heard were Maxie's muffled screams, whatever Franco was doing was hurting her more than the two could bear.

"If you two ever want to see blondie again you'll listen."

"I want to hear she's okay and I'll do whatever you want."

Franco ripped the tap from Maxie's mouth and she let out a yelp.

"Maxie. . Maxie talk to me, are you okay?"

Franco got right in Maxie's face and put the phone next to her ear. She tried slowing down her breathing and speaking through the sobs.

"I'm okay."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He's crazy. .whatever he tells you to do-"

"That's enough my dear. Okay so now that you heard here is where you two do as I say. I have your presious Maxie hidden very close to me and you will see her soon but first I was you to take a long look at Jason. I want you to take his gun. . . . . and point it at him. . . .. and shoot him, and not just in the shoulder or the leg, I want you to hit him were he won't recover. Then I want you to get down to pier 53. There will be a car waiting. You got 15 minutes."

Jason could hear this play out over the answering machine. He didn't want to but it looked like he was going to have to play along.

"And if I don't?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I don't know if you knew this but Maxie and I have this carnal connection from the first time I was in town and whoa did I ever enjoy making her moan. I'd hate to have to make her go through that again against her own will."

So Franco had pulled the Maxie string. What choice would he have. If he didn't he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Franco raped her. Johnny held out his hand and looked to Jason.

"I need you to hand over that gun."

"Keep in mind boys I can see you" said Franco.

Jason slowly removed the gun from under his leather jacket and placed it in Johnny's hand. He nodded to Johnny to let him know what he was about to do was okay.

"Don't you enjoy this too much" Jason said squaring his shoulders as if to brace himself.

Johnny took aim at Jason's mid section and pulled the trigger and no sooner than Jason's body fell to the floor that Sonny walks in. He took in the sight of his newly gunned down friend. Jason was lying on the ground motionless and bleeding from a wound on his chest. Then Sonny looked up and Johnny.

"YOU"RE DEAD!"

Sonny struggled to git his gun from his side but by the time he did that Johnny was headed towards him full speed and knocked him over as he mad a hasty get away. What kind of game was Franco playing. Now Jason was out of commission and Maxie was in the hands of a mad man. Johnny didn't have time for this but Franco knew that. Sonny was hot on Johnny's ass as he ran for the docks. All he could think about was getting to that pier, to Maxie. As he rounded the corner he could feel Sonny right behind. He was a little shocked that an old man like Sonny could keep up. He got with in sight of the car.

"Come back here you coward son of a bitch!" Sonny screamed.

Johnny jumped in the back seat of the limo and looked back at Sonny who had started to unload his clip into the car. As Johnny ducked he looked across to the other row of seats and saw something that nearly made his heart stop.

By now Sonny had made his way back to the apartment and called 911. Jason had been trying to say something to Sonny the whole ride to the hospital but Sonny kept telling him to keep quiet and save his energy. It was right as they arrived at the hospital that Jason snatch a pad from one of the EMT's and wrote F and then another a symbol that no one could make out and then he passed out. When Sam arrived to the hospital she sat vigil at Jason's bedside after they had managed to stablize him but he wasn't out of the woods yet. When Sonny walked into the room Sam shot up with one thing on her mind.

"Who did this to him."

She could barely speak through her tears.

"John Zacharra. I told Jason that Johnny was a real threat and . . .. well I hate to be right about this.

Sam stood there with Jason's hand clutched in hers.

"So what exactly do you plan to do about it."

"What I always do, I'll handle it."

Sonny backed out of Jason's room as Sam sat back in her attentive position next to Jason's bedside. A few hours later Jason began to stir and Sam did her best to calm him.

"Johnny. . ."

"It's okay, don't strain yourself, Sonny's gonna take care of him."

"Maxie. . . "

"What are you saying.. . .Did Johnny do something to Maxie?

"Fffff"

Jason passed out again as Sam sat there with more questions. She sat there trying to figure it out till it hot her. Something was off. Maxie was missing, Jason shot, and Johnny the shooter? She knew she had to get to Maxie's apartment to see if she could find. As she entered the apartment she could see blood and broken glass and furniture pushed out of place. The sight sent a chill up her spine but her attention was quickly brought to the blinking voicemail button. When she pushed it she heard the conversation from start t ofinish between Jason, Johnny and Franco. She spun around and darted out of the door racing to get to Sonny before he did something horrible to an innocent man.

Johnny's face lit up at the sight of a sleepimg Maxie. he quickly rushed to her side and tried his best to wake her. When her beautiful blue eyes opened he felt calmer.

"Johnny. ..what happened?"

"It's okay baby I got you. Don't worry, I'm right here."

"I was lyign on the floor of this dirty warehouse and then Franco said something and stuck me with a my god where is he?"

"I don't know."

"This could be a trap. . .and you walked right into for me."

"You sound surprised. I'd do anythng for you Maxie."

Their sweet reunion was cut short as the limo came to a screeching hault. Then a voice over an intercome came on.

"Well kitties this is the end of the line for you."

Then they heard a door oopen and shut and then nothing.

"Wait I think I remember what he was saying before he knocked me out.

"What was it?"

"We gotta get out of here, Oh my god he's gonna blow up the limo and then make it look like Sonny did it."

Johnny instantly started to kick as hard as he could at the windows while Maxie tried the door, with in moments the smelled smoke from the front of the limo. Outside Franco stood there with a satisfied look on his face.

"Looks like I got you this time Maxie."

Franco turned and walked away listening to Maxie's screams as the vehical went up in flames. He got into a waiting car with one of his minons inside.

"Did everything go alright?"

"Oh yeah and the fun isn't over yet, It's just getting started. The car pulled away and moments later Johnny got one of the back windows off and almost tossed Maxie out of it and he followed. He yelled for her to run and they both took off as the car went up in a fireball. They both landed a few feet away from each other. Johnny slowly came to first and started to scream for Maxie but was met with a very large gun pressed close to his face.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you, you son of a bitch" Sonny said with a cold tone of revenge.

As he was about to pull the trigger Maxie awoke and screamed. Sam came out of nowhere and tackled Sonny. They both fell and Sonny got up cursing calling Sam a traiter. Seconds later charges went off under the pier causing it to collapse. Sam and Sonny went into the waters that surround the pier. Maxie yelled out to them but no one surfaced , no one came up for air and it had been a few minutes. There was another explosion of the limo that erupted fire and smoke almost trapped Maxie and Johnny against the water. Sirens could be heard in the distance, no doubt somone had seen the smoke or heard the explosions. Johnny got to his feet and rushed to Maxie to help her up.

"We gotta get out of here before the cops show up."

"What about Sam?"

"We can't help her now."

Maxie was too scared and groggy from the drugs still to argue. They kept off the main street and Johnny managed to hotwire another car and they got out of Port charles as quickly as that car would take them. Maxie fell back asleep in the passenger side as Johnny wtched her sleep. There is was his calm moment. He finally had Maxie back within his reach. While Franco had her, all kinds of horrible and disgusting things crossed his mind as to what Franco would do to her but none of that mattered now. She was safe. The same couldn't be said for Johnny anymore. Johnny drove to the airport the nexr town over and decided he had to get them both out of town and away from Sonny and Franco. He pulled into the airport overnight parking lot and parked so they could sleep but first placed a call to Anthony to let him know he got what he came for and that he was leaving back out of town. The next morning Sonny bought two tickets back to that Zacharra private island and left Port Charles in their wake. When they go there it was night and the sky was beaming with stars. Maxie was beside herself when she saw the room he had for her. There were thin sheets along the entry to the balcony that were thin enough to see the entire starlit sky. As she stood there admiring the sky Johnny came from behind and embraced her. She let out a soft cry and Johnny felt terrible. Here he was trying to get physical and she was just trying to adjust to what was happening. He started to back away but she grabbed him and wrappped his arms back around her.

"I thought you might not want anuone to touch you."

"You Johnny Zacharra are not just anyone. So in the interest of getting over things why don't oyu tell me a little about this place."

"Ohh so you want a history lesson?"

"For now."

"Well . . . . I guess I could start with claudia told me my mother picked this place out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was pregnant with me and wanted to have someplace that was calm and bautiful and safe for her to bring her family for some getaway time. Claudia told me once that she stood right here at his balcony, rubbing her stomach and told the realtor guy she had to have the place. My father was crazy about her then. He made sure that no one else got this place, he wanted it just for her."

"I want that."

"What."

"Not that Anthony is anything to aspire to but. . .I want that passion, that heat, the devotion."

"I could be that for you."

"Johnny-"

"I know how it sounds, and I'm not asking oyu to marry me or anything but . . .someday I want that too. I use to think I could have that with Lulu and Olivia but the two of them just kept trying to change me."

"I know what you mean, with Spinelli I felt I had to change in order for somone like him to accept me. It was like that with Cooper and Jesse. But I guess the difference was I wanted to change for them. I knew they wouldn't be able to accept me for who I was."

"No one and I mean no one should ever make you feel like you aren't good enough Maxie, you're. . . . .you're like that ocean out there. A constant force, untamable, beautiful, deep, hypnotic even."

Maxie turned in Johnny's arms to look him in the eye. He gazed down into her blue eyes and almost got lost like he use to as a kid looking into the sea.

"I never had anyone describe me like that."

"You're special Maxie, you know that."

"Am I really, I don't think too many people think that these days?"

"You're special to me. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Johnny leaned in to kiss her as she arched her neck to allow him access to her lips. They had just started when an attendent cleared his throat at the door.

"Will you be needing anything else tonight Mr. Zacharra?"

The attendent jestured to the set up he had brought in. Johnny had arranged for he and Maxie to dine on a dinner fit for a prince. . a mob prince that is. She melted but she knew what he was trying to do. It worried her even more, here he was laying it on thick but she could tell he was getting ready to say good-bye. Her favorite foods, favorite champagne, starwberris and whipped cream and a chocolate cake from her favorite place in paris that was to die for. Yep, he was laying it on thick and there could've only been one reason.

"What's all this."

"Just me flexing a little of that Mob prince power."

"Not that I don't enjoy it but is there any reason?"

"Just you,"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, don't sound so surprised. I would've lost if if that freak Franco had done anything to you. I would've shot Jason 20X's over if it ment that I could have you here."

"Wait, you shot Jason?"

Maxie quickly snapped back to reality and now realized she had left everyone she cared about back in Port Charles hanging by a thread and here she was about to have a incredibly sexy man make love to her under the Hawaiian stars. She shifted away from Johnny and had this look of hurt on her face.

"I had to, Franco told me if I didn't he'd rape you. You don't remember?"

"Not so much, is he okay?"

"I don't know, Sonny came in right as he fell and was about to kill me so I really didn't get teh chance to see."

"Well. . . . .. ."

"Well what Maxie?"

"Why don't you flex some of that mob prince power and see if they can find out if Jason's alive, and Sam, Oh my god Sam could have drowned to death and here I am about to enjoy mindblowing sex and she could be lying on the bottom on the harbor and Sonny. . . well I don't too much care but still what about Jason and Sam?"

"I'll get on it, I'll have my best men look into it, we'll have an answer by the morning, okay?"

"Okay, but as soon as they find anything I want to know, good or bad.

Johnny knew her concern was not that of a lover but of a big brother she had never had before and it was obvious that she was worried about Sam as much as she had worried about Johnny. These people had somehow become apart of her world, the part that would be lost if she lost them. It was a hard thing to swallow since she was still so mad at Jason for what he was about to do to Johnny but she still cared. She had them in her mind but also Johnny. She could feel the cold of death creeping up on them. This could be the last night she has with him and even if it wasn't she would take as many of them in paradise as she could. She hadn't felt this amount of happy too many times so even if it was selfish to lose herself in him tonight, she wouldn't let it stop her, she'd wait to feel guilty tomorrow. Tonight was going to be a night to end all nights, tonight wasn't just going to be about hot sex but about really making love. Johnny would consider it his last meal and he wanted all he could have of her.

Sonny stepped of the plane with Spinelli close behind. He was still so enraged at Johnny but now Maxie was on his list. He didn't care who she was related to or what she had done for him in the past, Jason was in a Hospital bed. Sam was nowhere to be found, presumed drowned and Johnny was on this island living it up with his traitor girlfriend. Sonny was going to make them pay. He breathed in the crisp Hawaiian air and let out all his rage and anger in a thunderous roar, he knew that this was going to be a great night because Johnny and Maxie had no idea what was about to do to them and Sonny had no idea that Franco had been pulling his strings the moment he sent that tex to Sonny from Jason to meet at Maxi'es apartment. Franco watched as Sonny made his way to the waiting limo and smiled.

"Looks like trouble just arrived." Franco said with a low bellow.


	7. Raise Your Hand If You're Uncomfortable

( Thanks to all that sent me those great comments. I am now in a place where I think I got my motivation back. This chapter is going to be a really good one. Enjoy!)

Chapter 7

_Rasie Your Hand if Your Uncomfortable_

Johnny took his hands and slip them over Maxie's shoulders taking her dress straps with them. As the dress fell revealing her beautifully toned body he let out a sigh of approval as he realized she hadn't had anything on underneath.

"Why is it that when you look at me it does something to me?"

"Maxie. . ."

Her name sounded so good rolling off his tounge and past his lips. It was one of those things that was so small yet had such an impact on her. He continued looking her over till he realized he hadn't answered.

"You do this thing with you hips that drives me crazy."

He placed his hand on her waist.

"Every time you look me in the eyes it takes away all my doubt, all my pain, all my worries, no one has every been able to do that. Maxie you are a drug to me, one I can never get enough of."

She stepped closer to him closing any gap between them. She press her small body against her rough frame. She wanted every part of him to touch her just as he did. She took her and and ran her fingers through his hair. She placed her lips ever so softly on his. He returned her soft his with one of his own. He lifted her into the air with her wrapping her legs around his torso. Maxie knew what tonight ment to her and him, she could feel the time growing short and wanted to have everything he had to give and give everything he wanted. It was a fire between them and when it started there would only be one thing to exstinguish it. He took her outside to a bed that was made up with the the freshest and softest of linens that money could by and placed her on it.

"I love you Maxie Jones, no one else matters."

"I love you."

He kissed her in a way he had never kissed her before. There was passion between them, enough to set the house on fire but this kiss was not about passion, he wanted to savor the taste of her lips. He parted her lips with his tounge slowly dominating her mouth. She gave him control to do whatever he wanted. He could feel that. He took both of her dainty wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head. Neither broke away from that kiss to look in each others eyes tonight. If Johnny had, Maxie would've seen the fear of not death but of being without her and if Maxie had, Johnny would've seen the tears she wanted to cry. His mouth devoured hers, he loved every second of her moans. He took his knee and forced it between her legs so he could be in the position to penetrate her. He watched as he pushed it in her. He admired how they fit so well together. He knew Maxie was no virgin but to him she was. Her tight grip around his manhood, this made every thust a sensation neither wanted to go away. His thrusts were slow, long and deliberate. He buried his face into the nape of her neck. Every gasp for air he felt, every muscle tightening he felt, every stoke he burned into his memory knowing she was doing the same. She screamed his name as if paying to some sex god in the high heavens. Each thrust met with a graze of teeth against his skin. Her breath shallowed and became quick. He knew what this ment. He quickened his pace and they both climaxed both enjoying the numbness they both always got and Johnny collapsed on top of Maxie. She took his head and kissed his forehead and again told him she loved him, she didn't want to let anything go unsaid tonight of all nights. Moments later they were both dressed and had decided to enjoy a dip in the hot tub before going for round two. Johnny got in first and as Maxie eased in the water a load crash cut through the air. Johnny was quick but not quick enough to get to his gun when five thungs in black suits came charging in demanding they both not move.

"What the hell is going on here, who the hell sent you?" Johnny asked with a tense and agitated voice.

"Somebody seems to be under the assumption they have any right to question anything."

Sonny waltzed past his men and appeared front and center.

"My best friend is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life and you are here living it up with this whore!"

Maxie took very quick offense but was cust short by the entrance of Spinelli. The look of shock on his face said it all. To this point he had no idea that she had been with Johnny. The sight of Johnny's arm extended out in a jesture of protection and Maxie's very sexy swimsuit that Spinelli knew she would break out when she wanted to play the part of the sexy seductress. He took it all in before he spoke.

"Mr. Sir I have the update on Stone Colds vitals as you asked."

"What is it?"

"It is with great despair I must inform you that Stone Cold has dissapeared. I spoke with Robin personally and she led me to believe that it wasn't possible for him to have left under his own accord."

"Well Johnny boy. . .you and your little girlfriend here don't have much time to think on this so i'd pick my next words very wisely. . .where is Jason?"

Maxie tried to interject once more.

"Johnny couldn't have-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear another word out of your traitor mouth!

"Hey, watch it."

"No you watch me."

Sonny walked over and grabbed Maxie by the hair and stuck his gun deep into her side.

Both Spinelli and Johnny objected to this.

"Mr. Sir! Don't-"

"Don't what, Jason cared about her and now he's dying and she's screwing the man that shot him!

"Don't do anything you'll regret Sonny" Johnny said sternly.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you shot Jason in cold blood."

There was a look of abandoned wildness in Sonny's eyes that struck fear in Maxie's heart. Was this it for her? She had a feeling that being involved with Johnny would get dangerous but she didn't count on it getting this dangerous that quick. She felt the metal press harder into her side and then nothing. There were thuds all over the place. An ominous cloud of smoke filled the air. People started dropping like flies, sucumbing to some unseen gasious menace. The last lucid moment Johnny had was hearing a gun go off and watching Maxie falling into the water and sonny falling to the floor. The next moment was of Johnny snapping to and feeling a tightness around his wrists. As he lifted his head he saw an alarming sight. In front of him were several chairs. Sets of two strapped back to back. In the pair of chairs in front of him Sam strapped to a chair, her head slumpped forward. Then as his eyes focused he saw Jason also strapped to a chair. Behind him was Sonny, also attached to his chair in the same fashion. Johnny search the room looking for any sign of Maxie but there was nothing. Johnny tried calling out to both Jason and Sam but stopped when he heard foot steps. A huge henchman unbolted the door and walked in with Spinelli over his shoulder.

"Hey. . .Hey you,. . .what the hell is going on. . . . . let me out of this chair.

The man went on strapping Spinelli in the chair behind Sam and was almost done but Sam violently jerking in her chair drew the man's attention. He walked over as she started to scream for help waking Jason and the man struck her across the face.

"Hey leave her alone!" Johnny yelled.

The man turned to glance over his shoulder at Johnny and smurked.

"I'd be more worried about what was going to happen to me if I were you" the man said in a low growl.

The man turned to walk out of the make shift dungeon leaving one of Spinelli's restraints untied. Johnny could see that there were no more chairs which ment to him that Maxie was going to be put someplace else. Johnny tried desperatly to get Spinelli to wake, he knew Spinelli could get free and go get help.

"Sam . .you okay?" Johnny asked.

She winced the throbbing pain that was across her cheek but she knew how to handle it. She was a survivor, just like Maixe. Johnny could see why the two fiesty women flocked together. They could make it through anything, that gave him hope.

"Yeah I'm okay. Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know and don't care to find out. See if you can get Spinelli to wake up, one of his retraints isn't tied."

"I'll try."

Sam tried motioninging herself back and forth, finally knocking it off balance, Both fell to the floor and Spinelli woke from the clash witht the floor.

"What, what is going on, where are we?"

"Spinelli, try to get loose from your chair we don't have a lot of time."

Even though Spinlelli's heart was still raw from seeing his beloved with another man he followed Johnny's order.

"Sam . . are you. . . "

"Jason! Are you okay?"

"Stone cold? He's here?"

"Oh my god you're bleeding, Spinelli hurry up and get loose so I can get to him!"

Spinelli manuvered his hands free followed by his feet. He quickly helped Sam out of her chair and she rushed to free Jason. Spinelli quickly walked to Johnny but was stopped by seeing the face of the person strapped behind him.

"Spinelli what is it?" Johnny asked fearing it could be the dead body of Maxie.

Sam's attentioned was called to that same face that also gave her pause.

"Georgie?" they both said looking at the still sleeping woman.

Spinellie darted to her side checking her pulse and tried relesing her but her restraints were different. She was chained in several different places. Spinelli tugged on them till he bleed. Johnny walked over placed a hand on Spinelli's shoulder and took in the sight of his beloved's dead sister...looking to be alive and well.

"We can't leave here here" Spinelli shouted to Sam.

"She won't be alone. I'll make sure she's safe. You just get Sam and Jason out."

Johnny's assurance of the wise Georgie's safety were empty promises to him. He had been the one to find her lifeless body and mourn the loss of her beautiful spirit. He was still in shock but knew her sweet face anywhere. He wouldn 't go if it weren't for Jason's injuries but he decoded to trust the Mob prince, trust that he would keep her safe.

Elsewhere in the compound a waking Maxie woke to the realization that everything was wrong. She attempted to get up from the floor but quickly realized that she had a chain link collar chained to her neck that bolted to the floor. She tugged at it but was still groggy from the gas. She screamed but there was no answer. A few moments later the same henchman came in and threw a bag of clothes at her.

"Franco wishes you to get ready for the evening he has planned. You must dress quickly."

"What, where am I, why is he doing this, where is Johnny. . . Spinelli? What the hell did he do to them! You had better release me this instant of I'll .. . or I'll. . ."

"Or you'll what tinkerbell, pelt me with fairy dust?"

The man let out a thunderous laugh that echoed the halls. Nothing infuriated Maxie more than somone who underestimated her.

"You may remove the collar now."

The man backed out still laughing. As he opened the door she screamed for help as loud as she could. If she was anywhere near someone could hear they would.

All stopped as they heard the distant but still very noticable screams that faded.

"That was Maxie" Johnny said as he rose from his chair. After he was free he went over to Jason.

"Sorry about shooting you."

"I guess it's good you missed alot of the major organs. When the doctors examined him they said that the worst part was that he had bled out a little too much. We have to get him back to the hospital. He could get an infection if we don't" Sam said checking Jason's pulse.

"Alright well we need to get that big guy back in here to open that door. Spinelli I'm gonna put you on my shoulders so you can knock that light buld out. When he comes in I want you two to carry Jason out while I distract him" Johnny said.

"What about you three" Spinelli asked.

"I'm not sure why he brought us here but something tells me he won't hurt us yet, that's why you gotta get outta here and find help." Johnny aswered looking at the mobster and Georgie still unconsious.

The got ready to put their ambush plan in motion. Spinelli laid a soft kiss on Georgie's forhead and stepped away. They all started to scream to bring attention to them and just as they planned the man came into a darkened room, Spinelli and Sam carried Jason out as Johnny lured the man further into the room by his voice. Spinelli and Sam made it to the main door of the compound but stopped short when they both recognized Maxie's voice pleading to be let go.

"Take him. Get Jason out of here. I'm going to try and get Maxie."

"But fair Samantha-"

"No buts Spinelli, I can't do this if I'm worried about him. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe."

"Spinelli knew it was pointless to argue. He knew if it came down to it he would not fair against an adversary as well as the combat trained Sam would. His face saddened with the realization that he may never see Sam or Maxie he took on all of his friends weight and walked away. Sam got right against the door looking around for anyone that might be walking by and look back for a knob or lock on the door. She finally got the door open and walked in to see Maxie laying on the floor with her back turned. When Sam bent down to touch her Maxie sprung up and kicked Sam and almost made it out the door before she realized who she had kicked.

"Oww, what the hell Maxie!"

"Sam? Sam! You're alive!"

Maxie rushed to hug her friend but talk quickly turned to who else was there.

"Jason was hurt so Spinelli-"

"Jason and Spinelli are here, where are they, is Jason okay?"

"He's fine for now, Spinelli took him to see if he could get help."

"Where's Johnny"

"He's in the back, he helped Jason, Spinelli and me escape."

"Is he okay."

"I don't know but what I do know is that he would want me to make sure he got out safe."

Maxie tried to push past Sam but she grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, where the hell are you going?"

"I have to get to him."

"Maxie he-"

"I have to get to him Sam!"

Sam let go but gave one warning before she left.

"Maxie there's something I need to tell you before you go. . . .I don't know how to say this but Georgie is down there too."

Maxie stopped dead in her tracks. Her brain was having trouble processing what she had just heard. Before they she could say anything Franco showed.

"Well ladies, I don't know if I should be upset or impressed."

"Impressed, upset, how about compassion?"

"Mercy on Maxie, how exactly would I do that?"

"Let Sam go-"

"Maxie, don't do this."

Sam grabbed Maxie's arm but Maxie quickly snatched it away.

"You let them go and I stay and play whatever game you want."

"I don't know, doesn't sound like a fair trade."

"What is this all for?"

"I gave Jason his chance to be my kindred-"

"My Jason is nothing like you Franco."

"That's right Sam, he is nothing like me. He is a pathetic and mindless drone. When I came to Port Charles I was in search of somone like me but I found something much more useful."

"And what was that Franco."

"Maxie. . . . my dear, sweet, manipulative Maxie. You are what turned out to be more useful. You are what I came back for."

"Why?"

"Here in this town you have survived attempt after attempt after attempt on your life and instead of becoming a shut in you thrived. I admired that."

"Okay so if it's me you want that's fine, just let everyone else go, including my sister."

"What a bad girl, that was gonna be a surprise for later, unfortunately for you the game goes on."

Franco stepped forward revealing a gun that was pointed right at Maxie.

"No."

Maxie said in that defiant tone she gets when she's calm and pissed.

"Turn around and get back in there. . . . .NOW!"

"I said no. If you want to play this sick game fine but not with my friends."

Franco walked close to her and dug the gun into her stomach.

"Okay, you don't wanna play with your friends. . .how about a lover."

"Maxie searched his eyes to confirm a bluff but found nothing but a cold stare. She backed away back into her room and grabbed Sam. Franco followed them in.

"Alright, I like to reward obedience so I'll give you a choice, I'll let the little computer geek and Jason make it out alive but Sam here has to do something for me."

"What is it you want?"

"You'll find out, come with me."

Franco grabbed Sam's arm, and led her out of the room and back to the basement. Maxie looked on as He and Sam disappeared down a dark stairwell and all she could think about now was Georgie.

As Franco entered the dark room he announced that if anyone was still there that Sam would get a bullet in the head if they didn't show their face. Johnny appeared from the shadows and dropped the club he took from the big thug earlier, who was till out of it.

"Who says mobsters don't have good sense."

Franco pushed Sam into the room and looked around seeing that Sonny and Georgie were still in place.

"So I take it you were gonna stay here and tough it out while the others ran and hid? Brave, I see why our little Maxie is enamoured with you."

"Where is she?"

"She's okay Johnny, I saw her with my own eyes" Sam said.

"Yes for now she is, you two seem to have spoiled a few of my surprises but the really good ones are still to come."

"Why the hell are you doin this, why did you come back. Jason didn't kill anyone. Wasn't that the deal?"

"Dear Sam, I decided that my deal with Jason still stands but my reason's for being here have nothing to do with that. I found that I missed Maxie's soft touch."

An angry Johnny lunged at Franco but stopped short of the gun shoved in his face.

"Don't you touch her!"

"I've touched her, and will touch her again if th emoment calls for it. Did she ever tell you about our time together?"

"I didn't care."

"Well, let's just say that the personal attention she gives to her sexual partner is amazing. I mean she is a sexual deviant! She tell you she likes it rough? I had scratches and bite marks for weeks afterwards."

Johnny just stood there fuming. Every word was a mini explosion deep in his mind. He clenched and unclenched his fist as he listened to Franco go on and on about how he seduced Maxie in his studio and fucked her right there on his table.

"But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. After all you're only the latest fuck buddy to make her wanna turn against everyone she loved. She does that you know. She likes to screw the impossible. It's like a game for her. I was all to happy to play but now, I think I'm ready for another round."

Johnny wanted to take the sick bastards head off but he knew exactly what Franco was doing. He was goading him into doing something but he feared that whatever he did to him he would do to Maxie so Johnny stood there with his best composed face and laughed.

"What's so funny Mob boy?"

"You, here you are with all this money and fame and you're playing games but you're only doing that to cover the fact that you want Maxie more than she wants you. She loves me, would do anything for me, that's something you obviously haven't had."

"You think I couldn't take her from you?"

"Oh I have no doubt that you could kill her but to make her choose you over me. . . .I doubt it, you should too."

Franco backed away and aimed his gun and realized that Sam was gone. The entire time that Johnny had been talking to Frano Sam had been backing away looking for a way to get past Franco. She slipped out while Johnny had been laughing and made her way back to Maxie's room but it was now empty. Sam hated to do it but she knew if any of them had a chance she had to try and get help. She slipped past a few guards at the front gate and when she got outside she saw a faint trail of blood. It had to bee Jason's. She followed it to find Spinelli struggling to keep Jason up and rushed to help.

"Is he okay, I saw the blood."

"How did you...where's Maxie?

"We got seperated. Look we can't help them right now. We have to find a phone and I can't believe I'm about to say this but we have to call the police."

" Sounds like a plan where are we?"

"I think we're close to the edge of town. I think we can use one of the call boxes on the highway."

"Sam?"

"Yea Spinelle?"

"Georgie. . . . "

"I know, we'll get back in time before that freak can do anything okay?"

"Okay."

Spinelli walked along. Even with the weight of Jason now shared he felt hevier than ever. He couldn't stop thinking about Georgie. . .and Maxie. He wanted to move faster because if he did he could back to them faster. Sam was worried about Maxie the most. She had seen how Franco was before but this time it felt different. He had come back to Port Charles to claim one of their own as his it would seem. She saw how he looked at Maxie and the look alone was enough to get her feet moving a little faster than they already were. She loved Jason and she loved her friend.

Maxie had been placed in a room filled with mirrors and a table with flowers and candles.

"Is this freak for real?"

Maxie grazed her fingers over the beautiful flowers and wondered if there was anything she could do to make Johnny safe, she knew she would. The clearing of a throat brought her back to reality. She turned and there standing was Johnny, with Franco right behind. It was one of those moments Maxie was never going to forget.


	8. Sick Game

(Alright so we're getting real close to the end, maybe 2 more chapters to go. Enjoy!)

Chapter 8

Sick Game

Franco revealed himself from behind Johnny. As he push Johnny forward she detected a note of concern. Did he have an idea of what was about to come next? Franco smiled that smile, the one when he knows that a perfectly gruesome plan was about to come to a head.

"You look positively glowing Maxie. Nice to see I remember your size."

"How nice of you."

"Yeah I was a little shocked considering the fact that the last time we really enjoyed each others company You weren't really wearing any clothes."

Maxie's eyes darted to Johnny to see his expression. His face was blank, no show of emotion, this worried her.

"What is this really about Franco, you can't tell me that you sudden fell in love with me and now what, you're making choose?"

"In a way, I'm letting you choose how your little boyfriend here is gonna die. Make no mistake, you have no choice if you are going to leave with me tonight. The only thing you get in a choice is if he dies with love by your hand or with hate by mine."

Maxie studied Franco's face then Johnny's. This was what she feared. Franco in his sick mind had decided that she was going to kill Johnny or he would. Either way she was losing Johnny tonight.

"I'll leave you two kids to say a few good byes, I have a few things I need to take care of. And oh by the way, if I have to kill him, your sister Georgie dies with him."

Franco backed out of the room and Maxie rushed in to Johnny's arms and began to sob.

"Why is this happening? What am I suppose to do?

"It's okay Jones."

"No it's not! We just found our way to each other, it wasn't suppose to be this way."

"It's alright, we knew it was gonna end like this someday."

"I. . .I. . "

There was nothing she could say. Never had Maxie been speechless, not like this anyway. She simply drove her head deep into his chest and listened to his heart beating faster and faster.

"I don't know if I can do it."

"You can do it, you're the strongest person I know and I know you want your little sister to be safe."

"How do i know its even her?"

"I didn't know her that well and I saw her with my own eyes. . . .it's her."

Maxie lifted her head from his chest to look him in the eyes and he looked down into her's. It was strange to him, he could see her heart literally breaking in them. He wanted nothing more than to take away her pain but he knew there was nothing he could do but hold her and tell her how he really felt about her.

"Maxie I want you to listen to me. I know this is gonna sound cheesy and you know how much I heat cheesy but...-"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say good-bye, I can't handle it."

"I have to Maxie, I can't die knowing I never said this to you."

Maxie did her best to stifle her crying and braved looking back into his eyes, he deserved that.

"Maxie when I first met you I judged you. I thought you were nothing but a spoiled, self centered brat, and when I got with Lulu I thought the same thing but the more time we spent together I realized how wrong I was. You were someone with dreams, goals, a strong need to live life to the fullest. No matter how dark a hand life had dealt you you still kept going. I will always admire that about you. Maxie what I'm trying to say is, I didn't believe in soul mates till that night I made love to you. That night will stay with me forever. i thought Olivia was the woman I wanted to build a life with but now, looking in your eyes, I know now you are the woman I wanted to walk through eternity with, the woman I wanted to bear my children, the woman I need and want, my heaven. I love you Maxie."

Maxie had never gotten to say good-bye to any of her loves in the past. Jesse was taken so violently, Coop was too, in a way that was better, now it was like driving a dagger into her heart to hear this devotion she would never get the chance to live. Damn Franco. Damn him to hell. Maxie straighten her face and responded.

"That's the sad part. I always knew that we were meant to be but I didn't want to admit that. I figured a few rolls in the hay were all we were good for but now, I. . .can't imagine my life without you."

"When he comes back in here I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I want you to close y our eyes and just do it. Don't hesitate. Your sister deserves to live the life she never got to. I'll be okay. I got what I always wanted out of life. I got you."

Their lips crashed into each other as if it was the last time they would ever feel that wholeness. It would be. Johnny held onto her tighter than he had ever done so before, memorizing how it felt to be held back just as tightly. He filed away the scent of her hair and skin in the back of his mind so as to not forget. These would be the things he wanted to think about as he slipped away from this world. As their lips parted Franco revealed himself again.

"Good thing you're about to die, otherwise I think I might be a little jealous."

"Let's get this over with" Johnny snapped.

"So quick to die. . .if I were you I'd be asking for a little quickie or something. Any roll in the hay with Maxie is worth asking for."

Johnny stood there with a stone look on his face. This agitated Franco. It was similar t o the look he got from Jason. Franco walked over to Maxie and grabbed her arm, hard enough for her to let out a yelp. She didn't take her eyes off of Johnny's as Franco handed her a gun. It was heavy in her hands. Franco leaned down to her ear to whisper.

"Remember sweetheart, your sisters life depends on your aim."

Maxie backed away and as tears began to uncontrollably fall from her ice blue eyes she lifted the gun to aim.

"It's okay Maxie. . .I love you."

This was the last thing she wanted to hear but she knew she had no choice. She would rather be the one to send him from this world instead of allowing Franco the pleasure and if it was Georgie down there like Johnny and Sam said she would have to make this shot count. She breathed in a long breath and pulled the trigger. As Johnny's body fell she held on to that breath of air. It was the last breath she took when her lover was still with her. She wanted to hold on to it forever but soon she exhaled and with that breath a wail of sorrow, pain and loss of which the likes Franco had never heard. And he had heard many screams. She collapsed to the floor and crawled towards Johnny to hold him one last time but Franco scooped her up and carried her away. She was so beside herself she didn't care where he was taking her. She had lost that spark. Watching the man you love will do that to you.

Georgie stirred from her sleep and was alarmed to find herself chained to a chair in a dark room.

"Hello...is anyone there."

She heard a mumble from the other side of the room from a voice that sounded somewhat familiar.

"Who's there, are you hurt..."

Sonny slowly lifted his head and looked into Georgie's direction and tried to speak but the door to their dungeon swung open and the large henchman appeared.

"Help me, please!"

The man ignored her plea for help and walked towards sonny. The light from the outside of the door danced around the strange man and lit up Sonny's face. Georgie recognized him.

"Sonny? Sonny! Sonny wake up!"

Sonny's eyes sprung open to the sound of Georgie's voice in time to see this man standing over him.

"What the hell, do you know who I am! How dare you tie me down like a rabid animal, I am SONNY CORINTHOS Dammit!"

The man let out a low chuckle as if to suggest he didn't care who the little man was. He bent down and started to untie Sonny when in walked Franco.

"Mr. Sonny Corinthos, how nice of you to come back to this reality."

"What the hell have you done with Jason you sick freak?"

"Hostility probably isn't the way you want to start this conversation, after all I just did you a favor."

"A favor...how the hell is tying me up in a dirty dungeon a favor?"

"No. I just did away with you little friend John Zacharra."

"And why would you be doing me any favors?"

"You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"So I guess I'm the friend?"

"You guess right mafioso. Now, since I was so graciously enough to get rid of your problem I need you to do something for me."

"Not until you tell me about Jason."

"Look, I could just as easily turn on you like I did Jason so if you want to make it out of here alive you'll keep your mouth shut and LISTEN!"

Franco's scream echoed through the halls. Georgie had trouble folllowing the conversation. She had been gone for so long that she had no idea who this guy was and what he could possibly want with her and Sonny.

"I want you to kill someone for me."

"Who?"

"Maxie."

Georgie immediately snapped into the conversation and into protective sister mode, a mode she hadn't been in for a while.

"What the hell does my sister have to do with you?"

Sonny hadn't realized but someone was listening and as he turned his head to look he was shocked to see her face starring at him. He remember Georgie, he also remembered how much Robin loved and missed her too. He couldn't believe it. His thought was cut short by Franco.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Sonny no, you can't."

"I can and will, that bitch betrayed me and Jason!"

"Sonny you can't do what he's asking, Robin would never forgive you!"

Sonny turned and ignored what the girl had to say. He didn't want hear anything that would stop him from getting out of that plea, the walls were starting to close in on him.

"You got yourself a deal."

"Okay, now we're talkin', so I hope I don't really have to say this but no funny business or someone you love pays the price."

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

Franco finished releasing Sonny from his bonds. As he walked out he caught a glimpse of Georgie's face. She was afraid and disappointed, two looks he had grown to disregard.

"I'm sorry kid but, it's her or me."

With that Sonny left and Franco followed leaving Georgie in the dark room to wonder exactly how her sister would meet her end.

Spinelli by now was almost of of breath. The thought of his poor Georgie trapped in a dark dungeon had carried him this far but alas his strength had wained and Sam was now carrying most of Jason's weight.

"Spinelli come on, I can't carry him by myself."

"Fair Samantha I fear that my prowess for physical strength has left me."

"We don't hvae much further to go."

Just as she finished Jason came to. His words were slurred so Sam got close to him. She and Spinelli propped him up against a tree and tried hard to listen.

"What is it Jason?"

"Yes Stone Cold, what is it?"

". . .Max. ..Maxie. .. "

"Yes Maxie is in trouble we know but we have to get you some help."

"No. .. Maxie. .Sonny. ...kill"

And with that Jason was out again.

"How did he know that the Mr. Sir was here?"

"He probably saw him while we were down there."

"But-"

"No buts Spinelli, we have to get him to a hospital soon so pick it up!"

Spinelli knew Sam was only yelling at him because she was worried about Jason. So was he but he also had thoughts of Georgie running through his mind and he wouldn't admit yet but he also had thoughts of Maxie. She had hurt him so badly with choosing to be with Johnny. He knew by the way the touched each other that they had given in to their carnal desires. He would wait to feel that pain though, right now his friend Jason needed him. As they got close to a clearing they heard what sounded like a car approaching. Sam demanded that Spinelli run up to the road and flag down anyone he saw. There Spinelli was standing in the middle of this road in the middle of no where flapping his arms. As the car got closer he let out a sigh of relief. He knew that car anywhere.

Maxie lay on the floor of her very own personal hell, trying her hardest to keep it together. Georgie was going to need her. It was hard to be happy about seeing a sister she thought was dead when every-time she closed her eyes she saw Johnny dying in front of her. The door crept open and Maxie heard foot steps slowly making their way to her. She sat up to look and started to feel a tightness around her neck. It wasn't like when Diego tried to strangle her, this was different. She could feel the warmth of someones skin press hard against her wind pipe. She struggled as best as she could and wildly flung her arms to ward off her attacker but slowly she began to fade. Sonny tightened his grip as she gasped for air eventually going limp. He let go and Maxie's body fell lifeless to the cold hard ground. Franco entered clapping and smiling.

"Good job."

"Couldn't have done a better Job myself."

"It's done, so now I want out!"

"You'll get out when I let you out and I'm not done with you yet."

As Franco finished his words he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then felt his body hit the ground. Sonny looked as Johnny stood there holding a pipe he picked up. He was bleeding from his gun shot inflicted wound. His eyes searched the room for his Maxie only to find her lying on the floor, motionless. He dropped the pipe and rushed as fast as he could to her side.

"Maxie, Maxie baby, open your eyes, open them for me!"

He gripped her tight then lay her on the floor to feel for a pulse bu there was none. He quickly started CPR.

"That's what you get when you mess with me Johnny boy."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"You tried to kill Jason, I succeeded in killing your little girlfriend."

Johnny stopped to process what he heard and turned to look Sonny in the eyes.

"I squeezed her little neck between these two hands till she stopped moving. I enjoyed it. Like you enjoyed shooting Jason."

Johnny sprang from the floor and pinned Sonny against the wall with all of his strength he had left.

"Franco had been playing us from the beginning. I only shot Jason because he told me if I didn't he would kill Maxie, Jason went along with this because he cared about her too, AND YOU KILLED HER!"

Johnny slammed the back of Sonny's head against the wall repeatedly till he went limp. Johnny let the body fall to the floor and rushed back to Maxie unwilling to let her die this way. He continued CPR willing her to come back to him, that he didn't just survive a gunshot only for her to die on him first. He begged between each breath for her to open her eyes. His eyes started to fill with tears as he realized his beloved Maxie wasn't going to return to him but at the last second she gasped for air. He scooped her up into his arms and nearly squeezed the life out of her that he had just breathed in.

"My hero" she managed to get out.

"Always baby, always."

"What happened, how are you alive?"

"Never mind that, we need to get the hell out of here before Franco wakes up."

"Not without Georgie."

"Alright, can you walk?"

"Try and stop me."

Johnny helped her from the floor and out the door. He knew they only had a matter of time before Franco showed again and he was worried that the next time neither of them would survive. They wondered the halls looking for the dungeon and found the door. Inside they could hear the soft crying of a woman.

"Georgie!" Maxie screamed.

"Maxie. .. Maxie, I'm in here!"

Maxie let go of Johnny and rushed to the sound of her sisters voice. When they laid eyes on each other it was enough to warm Johnny's heart. Maxie ran towards Georgie and stopped short of the chair.

"Is it really you?"

"It's me, it's really me."

Maxie closed the remaining distance and hugged her sister tight.

"How, how are you alive, we buried you. You've been dead for years."

"Well thank God I really havent'."

"I missed you so much Georgie."

"I missed you too Maxie."

Johnny couldn't help but ask this obvious question.

"So where have you been all this time?"

"I don't know. . . I remember waking up on a boat. Diego wouldn't let me go. He said I was one of the few people he still cared about and that if I didn't have all of Port Charles putting in their two cents we could be together, so he faked my death. After a while he left and never came back. His father found me and instead of letting me go home he sold me to some people and then I don't remember anything. I woke up here."

"it doesn't matter. You're here with me now, Mac and Robin and oh my god Spinelli, they're gonna be so happy to see you."

Maxie began to tug on the bond that bound her sister.

"Maxie, sweetheart, we tried that already, he tied her in good, he didn't want her going anywhere.

Maxie ignored his statement not wanting to admit it but quickly realize she was going to have to leave her sister to get help.

Maxie, it's okay, you go get help and I'll be right here when you get back."

"Georgie I can't leave you."

"You have to, just go get help and I'll be here waiting, besides your boyfriend over there looks a little pale."

Maxie turned her attention towards Johnny and realized he was probably in need of some medical attention. She turned back to Georgie with a look of despair and rose from the floor and backed towards Johnny and wrapped her arms around him to take on some of his weight. If the situation wouldn't have been so serious they probably would've laughed at the thought of Maxie doing any heavy lifting. The started out the door and disappeared from Georgie's sight. She prayed she would see her sister again, alive.


	9. The Good Guys WonRight?

(Alright everybody, I decided to end this story with this chapter. I know I said 2 more but this one kinda fizzed out for me. I hope you like the ending I picked. Keep an eye out for the 2nd edition)

Chapter 9

The Good Guys Won, Right?

As Maxie walked a slumped Johnny down the hall she couldn't help but laugh. Here they were him bleeding and her saving him. Normally he had been her hero but lately it seemed that roles had been reversed. His color was starting to leave him. She knew she had to get him out of there fast and get back to Georgie. As they rounded another corner she realized that everything looked really familiar. They were going in circles. She propped him against the wall and he could tell she was about to start panicking.

"Whatever it is it's okay" Johnny said in that calming voice.

"No it's not. You're bleeding from a bullet I put in you, my friends are god knows where, my sister is chained to a chair in this little house of horrors and to top it all off I'm LOST!"

"Calm down."

Maxie paused before continuing her triad and exhaled all of her frustration out in one long hard breathe.

"Do you remember the motel room?"

"You mean the one where I wore the white teddy for you? Yeah I remember."

"When we get outta here I want to have more moments like that."

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"Here we are, trapped in the middle of nowhere with Franco the Freak on the loose and you're thinking about sex."

"It's never just sex with you Jones, it's an all out adventure for the senses."

"I think the loss of blood is starting to go to your head."

"No, I just like to think about good things, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess. I guess we should try to keep moving maybe this time I'll be able to navigate my way through this maze."

"Take your time."

Johnny grasped her face and kissed her softly. This kiss was one for the books for them. It was sweet, affectionate, much like they had become.

"Mac!" Spinlelli screamed as he flagged down the car that stopped just short of him.

"Spinelli what the hell are you doing in the middle of the road!"

"Mac!" Sam Screamed as she struggled to hold up Jason.

Mac attention was brought to a couple of men that seem to be following them in the distance.

"What the hell is going on here?"

No sooner did he say that, bullet started flying in there direction. Sam cursed the fact she didn't have a gun but Mac shockingly returned fire enough to cover their bolt to the car. Once in the back seat Sam laid Jason out as Spinelli looked over the back of the front seat.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Just drive, drive as fast as you can to the hospital!"

"But fair Samantha-"

"No butts Spinlelli, we have to get him help now!"

"I am sorry fair Samantha but the Lawful one deserves to know that Georgie is alive."

Mac couldn't believe his ears. He looked to the back seat to confirm what he had just heard. Sam's face said it all. He slammed on the breaks and flung the door open and charged to Spinelli's car door and almost ripped it off the hinges. He grabbed Spinelli and pinned him against the car.

"Mac we don't have time for this!" Sam yelled.

"Where, where did you see Georgie!"

"Franco had her.I'll show you. She and Maximista will need your help."

"He has Maxie?"

Mac turned and darted back to the drivers seat and rummaged underneath the seat and then in the glove box. He popped the trunk and pulled out his bullet proof vest and a shot gun and rifle. He tossed the rifle at Spinelli.

"I asume your Mobster friend taught you how to use one of these."

"Alas sir, stone cold did everything he could to discourage my use of weapons of any kind."

"I hope you're a fast learner."

"Mac! I have to get Jason to a hospital now or he's going to bleed to death!"

"Fine! Take the car. Cyber geek and I here will go in on foot. Take this phone call back to the station and let them know who and what is happening."

"Mac-"

"Sam, you don't have time and neither do I. I have to get to my girls."

With that Mac trotted off and Spinelli looked at Sam.

"Take care of him fair Samantha."

"You take care of yourself."

Spinelli turned to run as quickly as he could to catch up to Mac. It was obvious that all someone had to do to get Mac's blood boiling was to mention Maxie's name and the word trouble but the moment Mac knew there was even a possibility his sweet Georgie was alive and in Franco's hands, he was going to have to move fast. Anyone could see that not only was Mac pissed but worried about his girls.

Georgie grew restless and started to struggle with the chains that bound her. Thoughts of her sister, her father Mac, her cousin Robin and at last Spinelli ran through her mind. It was strange, she hadn't seem him since her so called death and had been through so much but when she did see him, it was like all her feelings were right there again. She had told them she had little memory of what happened and where she had been but Georgie did, she remembered every despicable detail. She hadn't had the heart to tell her loved ones the horrors she had to suffer. That would be for a later time. Now, she would just enjoy being reunited with her family, Friends and Spinelli. As she struggled she heard foot steps. She cringed at the face that peered around the door.

"You know, you and your sister are going to have to stop looking at me like that when I walk into a room."

Georgie remained silent.

"So now you're giving me the silent treatment. Hate to break it to you but that's one of my favorite games. Reminds me of the dead."

Georgie still remained silent. Franco made his way to her chair and pulled back her head by her hair hard enough to make her wince.

"You see pain is one of my favorite games too. You should remember that. Remember how it feels Georgie?"

Georgie let out a few tears remembering all the disgusting things Franco made her do before bringing her back.

"You would think you could be a little more.. . I don't know. . . happy. I brought you back to the people that love you. I saved you from that boat they left you to die on."

Georgie turned and looked straight into space.

"I get it. You're angry with me for going after your sister."

"Why. Why would you do this? Have I not suffered enough for you!"

"Don't worry my sweet angel. Your suffering is about to come to an end. I've decided to free you from my service and take in another. Your sister Maxie will prove to be quite the replacement."

"You leave her out of this!"

"I wish I could but I won't. You know me, you know how I get when i see something I want. No one can stop me. They might delay me but stop me. . . .never."

Franco kissed Georgie and walked out of the room whistling. Georgie was now more afraid than anything. If Franco had the chance, he was going to ruin all their lives. Just as she was about to give up a familiar voice cut through the darkness.

"Wise Georgie."

"Spinelli? Spinelli! How did you. . . . "

Georgie focused her eyes on the tall figure next to Spinelli. Mac looked into that room and saw something he thought he wouldn't see til the day he died. His Georgie, She was alive just like they said. he rushed to her and shot the lock off of her chains and scooped her up in his arms and held her tight. This was a moment he never dreamed to experience since she died. Spinelli smiled on as he watched this scene. Now all they had to do was find Maxie and Johnny and get the hell out of that death trap.

The tires screeched as Sam lay on the breaks in front of General Hospital. She was out the car and to the back seat within moments helping Jason to the door. As they entered she lost her grip and they both fell to the floor. She screamed for help louder than she had ever done the doctors rushed in Jason came to. What no one knew is that Franco had told him his plan when he thought the hit man to be unconscious. He had told Jason that he intended to test Maxie's resilience by getting Sonny to kill her. If she survived he would make her his new pet. By pet that meant she would be forced to leave all she loved and knows behind and serve at Franco's every sick wish. he had even gone so far as to tell some of the sordid details of his last concubine that he was about to replace but never told her name. Jason struggled but managed to get out enough.

"Save Maxie. .. Franco's going to take her away."

Sam was pushed away by the doctors that ran to help and she looked on helpless as the love of her life struggled to live. The doctors took him behind the door and started to work. Elizabeth and Robin walked up after observing the scene.

"What happened what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't have time I have to get to Maxie-"

"Maxie?" Robin interrupted.

"Yes Maxie. That crazy bastard has her.. .. .and Georgie, she's alive."

They both paused and looked at Sam as if she was crazy but Robin knew by the look in her eyes that she wasn't lying.

"I have to get back to her. Mac found Spinelli, Jason and me on the side of the road, he saved us. They went back to find Maxie and Georgie. I radioed for help like he said but I need to make sure he doesn't take her-"

"Who doesn't take her" Robin asked still confused.

"Franco. He's back too."

Sam ran out the doors but stopped at Robin's screams. Robin insisted on going with her. Someone might need a doctor. Sam agreed and they were out the door and back to the car. Sam speed off leaving tire smoke in her wake. Was it possible, her little cousin alive and well. She almost didn't want to believe it for fear it might not be true but something told her it was and she had to get to her family and make sure they were alright. They had to be, she couldn't take losing one of them again.

By now Maxie had done a great job of getting herself even more worked up than before. Johnny seem to find it more and more amusing watching her frown up her nose every time they turned a corner that looked familiar. He was starting to look more and more pale and that added to her frustration, she couldn't bare the thought of losing him after all she had done to keep him safe and alive.

"Your starting to look like death, we need to stop."

"No we need to keep going."

"No, I need to keep you alive Zacharra."

Johnny was too weak to argue. She leaned hi against a wall and as they sat there in silence they heard something coming toward them. Maxie managed to get Johnny around a blind corner and held up the pipe ready to smash anyone in the head that rounded that corner till she got a glimpse of Mac.

"MAC!"

Maxie dove into him happier to see him than she had ever been. Mac in return held his other daughter tight. Maxie looked behind him and saw a newly freed Georgie and a semi armed Spinelli.

"You guys okay?" Mac asked.

"Could be doing better" Johnny managed to get out.

"What happened to you Zacharra?"

"Your daughter shot me."

Mac took note of his blood soaked shirt.

"We need to get you out of here." mac said as he moved closer to help the mob price to his feet.

"Where are Sam and Jason?"

"Fair Samantha and Stone Cold got away in the law abiding one's vehicle, the jackal is hoping they were able to make it to safety."

Police sirens were heard in the distance. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but that feeling of everything was going to be okay was short lived as Franco showed up pointing a gun at Georgie.

"No! Don't do this. Whatever you want we'll do just don't hurt Georgie!" Maxie screamed.

"You know what I want. . .it's always been you Maxie."

Johnny passed out from the blood loss and this concerned Mac. They didn't have time for this.

"I want you to step away from these lovely people and come to me. we're going to disappear into the happily ever after and you're going to spend every second of your life making me happy."

"And if I don't?"

"Well maybe we should see how many bullets my gun has. I assure you all I need is one to hurt you where it counts."

Franco lifted his gun and trained it on each one of her loved ones.

"Eniee minee mini mo-"

"Alright, you win."

Maxie looked back at Mac and saw Johnny was passed out. She walked close enough to Franco for him to reach out and snatch her close to him. He kept the gun trained on Mac.

"Where you gonna go Franco, I'm not letting you take my daughter. The moment you turn around I'm gonna be on you like-"

"We can dispense with the threats commissioner, You don't have a leg to stand on."

A shot rang out and Mac fell to the floor and Johnny fell with him. Maxie and Georgie let out a scream. Mac was okay but shot in the leg. Georgie ran to his side to help put pressure on his wound. Maxie tried as well but Franco kept a tight grip on her. He started to back away with her in tow when a someone screamed get down. Another shot rang out. It was Sam running full speed towards them and Franco returned fire. He managed to get back far enough and opened a door in the floor and pushed Maxie in. Franco jumped in after and the door shut. By the time Sam reached the door it was locked. She frantically tried to open it and get to her friend but with no luck. She shot at the lock and opened the door and found am empty room. Robin rushed in behind and tended to Mac. Sam walked back up and Mac screamed.

"What the hell were you thinking! Where is my daughter?"

"He got away."

Those words caused everyone's heart to sink. Mac feared the worst for his daughter and hoped that she would be okay till he could find her. He wasn't going to rest till he did. Robin too felt that sting as she realized that her cousin was now in the hand of a crazed psycho. Spinelli even felt guilty. If only he had not been such a coward and fired maybe he could've ended this. And Georgie..well she had a mixed look of fear and acceptance. She knew that Franco wasn't going to kill her. She knew that he wasn't that merciful. Her fear came from knowing just what her sister was about to be put through. She knew it all too well.

By the time the police showed up Mac was on his feet, Spinelli was trying his best to steady a pale Johnny and Robin was practically attached to Georgie hugging her tighter than ever and Sam followed with a huge look of disappointment. She felt that she had let her best friend down in the worst way. Days would pass before Johnny and Jason would wake. They were in the same room and Jason was the first to wake up. Sam was there waiting by his side.

"Hey you, you know you scared me half to death. I thought you were gonna die on me."

"I wouldn't do that to you" Jason whispered. "Is Maxie okay?"

"Yeah, where is that blonde of mine. I would've thought she'd be waiting at my bedside." Johnny said

Sam looked at Johnny then back at Jason with a grim look. Johnny and Jason knew that look.

"Where is she Sam?"

"I didn't get there in time."

"WHAT!

Johnny's screams echoed down the hall alerting Georgie, Spinellie and Mac that he was awake. His heart monitor went off sending Robin into the room frantically trying to calm him down. Sam tried to explain but he didn't want to hear it. A few days passed and he still lay in a hospital bed looking only at the wall. Jason could see that Maxie's absence was hurting hi,.

"We'll find her, as soon as we both get a clean enough bill of health. We'll find her."

"What if we don't huh, what if she's dead? Then what?"

"Don't beat yourself up over this-"

"I am and will, I should've been there, I could've done something."

"From what Sam told me you couldn't have. Mac got a bullet in his leg for even threatening to try, you would've been able to take another hit."

Johnny looked over at Jason and then back at the wall.

"She's okay, she'll survive, she always does."

"Did I hear Jason Morgan compliment my sister?"

Georgie walked in with a slight smile and sat next to Johnny.

"He's right you know, she's a survivor. I know she'll be waiting for you to come and save her like prince charming."

Georgie watched as he dug in a bag of his things and found the bullet Maxie put in him they gave him.

"You see this. The next time I see him, he's gonna get this right in his head."

"And he'll deserve it." Jason finished.

As long as Franco had use for Maxie she would be okay, Georgie knew this. Johnny would spend every waking moment looking for his Maxie till she was found. Jason and Sam did the same. None of them would rest until Franco was put in the ground once and for all. The question now was, who would get to him first. Months would pass and everyone did there best to move as best they could. Everynight Johnny dreamed about her and every morning he woke up in an empty bed. He made himself a promise that he would find his Maxie, no matter what.

The End. .. For Now

Okay so I know you must really hate me but this one took me in a direction that I didn't expect. The next edition might be a while but look out for the 2nd edition that has yet to be named. Hope you enjoyed my first try at fanfiction as much as I did. If you have any comment please leave them.


End file.
